


Peaches N' Cream

by Byun_bun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesy and very gay, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hyunjin fucks a peach, Hyunjin has a gay awakening, Lots of food mentions/scenes, M/M, Minho is engaged, Peach orchard, Please don't fuck a peach, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, and please don't use it as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Hyunjin is ready for a fresh start, but, he wasn't exactly expecting his fresh start to begin with being stranded on the side of the road or finding solace in a peach orchard.His sanctuary begins and ends with Minho, the owner of the peach orchard. But there is an obstacle that stands in the way of his permanent stability, Minho is engaged.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121
Collections: Be Kind: Rewind! | SKZ 90s Fic Fest





	Peaches N' Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ 
> 
> So I was trying to encapture the essence of one of those 90's gay romance movies. That are pretty cheesy, and filled with a ton of cliche scenes. I hope you enjoy ~

_“It’s not that Minho was obsessed with peaches, it was that he felt a sense of control over his spiralling life, watering and caring for a plant when he couldn’t do the minimum for himself brought a certain level of comfort. When you’re unable to watch yourself thrive and grow, you can find comfort in keeping something alive when you don’t want to be alive.”_

**Spring 1995:**

“Shit,” Hyunjin groaned, pulling his Oldsmobile over to the side of the road. Engine sputtering and spitting puffs of white smoke into the air. He let out a frustrated cry and slammed his closed fists into the steering wheel.

He brushed his bleach-blond bangs back out of his face and rubbed at his aching temples, the closest town was still at least 20 miles out, if the green tin signs had been an accurate measure, it would be getting dark soon, the sun already setting beyond the mountains. Maybe he could catch a ride? He turned his body around and looked out the back window, remembering that he hasn’t seen a vehicle coming or going for the past hour. Give or take by how winding the highway had been for the past hour or so, he wouldn’t be able to see anyone coming anyway. He stretched out his neck to look over at the large mountain that towered over him, he felt so small in this foreign country. 

This was supposed to be a fresh start. A way for Hyunjin to cope with how miserable his life was back in the states, moving to Canada was supposed to be the land of promises. But all he has found in his journey of self-discovery was shit-luck that has left him with one less suitcase of clothing, an empty bank account, and his trusty 1979 cutlass named Clarice to be dead in an approach in a province he knew nothing about. 

_British Columbia._

The original plan was to stop somewhere in Alberta, find a small town and start a new life away from his alcoholic family and his shitty office job that barely put a roof over his head. 

His art future was a bust, no one wanted contemporary art that they did not understand at the first glance, it just wasn’t worthy in their eyes, whatever that meant. Not all art was created to be understood, sometimes the layers of thick pigment told a story that only some could truly see. Maybe in time, he would be good enough to be given a chance to display his art in a gallery, but until he couldn’t just wait and hope that his life would magically fix itself. He needed some sort of stability, something to ground him back to earth and keep him striving for a future. 

He slammed his fists down onto the steering wheel again, a frustrated groan gurgling from the back of his through while he muttered a deep, “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

It had only been two weeks and he was already homesick for something that didn’t exist, wanted to go back home and crawl back into a bed that no longer belonged to him. Hyunjin was beginning to feel like a fool for thinking that he could start fresh on his own without some kind of plan. 

It had seemed so easy at the time.

It has been easy to sell all of his belongings, to leave without a trace of his existence. After all, he had no one that truly cared.

His office job fucking sucked, his dad was thriving alcohol who was sure going places, they weren’t good places, but they were places in a sense. And top it all off with a fat ass cherry on top of his shitty cake called life, his girlfriend had just left him for his best friend, the only real friend that he had ever known. 

He had nothing to lose. 

But he was still feeling defeated and beaten down in the dirt. 

He leaned over to the passenger side seat and opened the glove compartment, pulling out the old crinkled map that he had shoved in a few hours ago in a fit of frustration. How the hell were you supposed to fold those things back properly. He skimmed over the map, searching for the last town he had passed. He had travelled down the number 3, turning onto the 33 towards Kelowna. 

Beaverdell was the closest town he could see on the map. But there was no way that he could make it there before nightfall, and he wasn’t going to chance it with what could be lurking in the layers of thick trees that encased the road on either side.

He did what he knew he had to and pulled the hood button, and got out of the car, brushing his bangs out of his face once more before pulling up on the green metal. The white puffs of smoke disappeared almost instantly as he raised the hood. 

He knew jack shit about cars, absolutely nothing. He couldn’t even tell you what part he was looking at. 

“I’m so screwed,” Hyunjin muttered slowly, while he held the hood with one hand. His slender body extending while he stretched his spine out, he had been sitting in a car for days. It felt nice to have his feet on the ground, body stretching itself out. 

“Hey?” A voice called out from behind the vehicle.

“Hey?” Hyunjin repeated, his eyes growing wider in the realization that someone had spoken to him, “Oh, hey!”

He put the metal rod into the hood so that it wouldn’t fall closed and he peered around the edge. There stood a man in a pair of dirty coveralls, grease marks on his cheeks.

“You having some car trouble buddy?” He questioned while stepping away from his white pick-up truck.

How had Hyunjin not heard the vehicle pull up, it had to be obvious with an old pick-up truck like that. 

“I think so,” Hyunjin chuckled nervously, “Truthfully I know nothing about cars.”

“Here let me take a look,” The stranger offered, nodding politely as he stepped around Hyunjin, driving right under the hood. 

The stranger made a few hmm n’ haws while he nodded his head, pulling his head back up with a frown, “Sorry bud, but looks like this isn’t going to be a quick fix. Where are you heading to?”

“I don’t know,” Hyunjin answered earnestly, “Anywhere, I’m not sure yet.”

"Well it’s going to be dark soon and there are bears in these parts. I’ll be passing Beaverdell on my way home, there is a motel you can stay at and in the morning we can deal with towing your vehicle to my shop.”

“I don’t have any money.”

“No money?” The stranger repeated, “Were you robbed or just stupid enough to travel without money?”

“Robbed…”

“You ain’t no weirdo, are you?” The stranger questioned while gripping onto the beak of his cap, and scratching his head with his greasy cap.

“No?” Hyunjin questioned, a little taken back by the sudden remark. Did he look like a weirdo? 

“I figured, a pretty thing like you is probably on some self-discovery path. All the young kids are always heading towards Vancouver to make something of themselves, but I’ll let you in a little secret though, it ain’t much different here than anywhere else.’

Hyunjin flushed at the remark, did a man just call him pretty? Was he really flushing at being called pretty?

“I’m not heading to Vancouver, Sir-,” 

“Sir!" He griped, “I don’t look that old, do I?”

“Uh, no, not at all,” Hyunjin held out his hands, shaking them in sympathetic defence, “I was just trying to be respectful.”

“I’m just joking with, yah,” The stranger chuckled, slapping a hand onto Hyunjins shoulder, “The name's Jisung.”

“Hyunjin.”

“Come on, grab your stuff. I’m sure my fiance will be fine with you sleeping in the guest cabin. Might be a few days before we can get your car fixed.”

“But, I can’t pay you.”

“I’m sure we can work something out,” Jisung nodded, his lip curling up slightly before he dipped back to his truck. 

This was it. 

He was about to become the main star of some erotic porno that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He had heard about this before, a husband bringing home a third for some swinger holiday. He looked down at his crotch for a moment before letting out another defeated sigh. It was either chance with the bears and other wildlife or go with the stranger he had just met. 

At least the stranger was willing to give him a roof over his head for the night and had offered to fix his car. 

How was he when supposed to turn him down? 

With a defeated sigh he was grabbing his duffle bag of clothing and abandoning his car on the side of the road. His beloved baby alone in the middle of nowhere, he muttered a simple farewell and climbed into the stranger’s truck.

The drive was awkward. Jisung tapping his finger on the steering wheel while he mumbled along to the radio station.

"So, what are you doing around these parts? From your plate, you’re pretty far from home," Jisung finally questioned, slowing down the truck as a turn came up, finger sliding over the blinking. 

This left Hyunjin panicking, why were they going off course?

"Fresh start, just wanted to go somewhere where the slate was wiped clean."

"Ah, you aren't like a runaway are yah?"

“I don’t think a twenty-five-year-old would be considered a runaway,” Hyunjin chuckled. 

“Ah, you definitely don’t look twenty-five. I was guessing more along the lines of fresh outta high school, but here you are only two years younger than me.” 

“Aren’t we heading towards Beaverdell?” Hyunjin finally got the courage to ask as Jisung turned down the thin road.

“My fiance owns an orchard a little out of Beaverdell, this is just the fastest way home, we should be able to make it home just in time for dinner.”

Hyunjin’s mouth salivated, food. Real food that wasn’t just a cheap burger that tied him over while he was on the road. He was hungry and tired. A shower was also weighing heavily on his mind, his long hair tucked in a messy ponytail in the back to mask the grease that had built up over the last few days. 

“An orchard?” Hyunjin recited.

“It’s mostly peaches, but we do grow some other fruits. If you ask me it’s a waste of time, who wants to spend their life growing fruit,” Jisung chuckled, but turned his head quickly towards Hyunjin, “But don’t tell my fiance that, it’d crush them if they knew that I hated the orchard.”

Hyunjin faked a smile while nodding. It wasn’t his business to know about their relationship, but owning an orchard was a huge accomplishment, he should be proud that his wife-to-be has made a life for them. They had stability. A stability that Hyunjin could only dream of having at his fingertips. 

And once they had come into view of the orchard, he knew his suspicions were right. The sun was setting beyond the mountain ridges barely doing the thick layers of trees justice, his lips parted in shock. It was so beautiful— a valley, a paradise of trees. A farmhouse with glowing amber lights in the middle of it all. 

It was like something from a movie. A gravel driveway with a dangling sign at its entrance, the wide man-made road led up to one of the most gorgeous farmhouses that Hyunjin had ever seen with a wood wrap around the porch. The entire yard circled by rows of trees, he could barely make out that the trees were in bloom, dark flowers blooming on the branches in thinned outbursts.

He could only imagine how beautiful it would look in the daytime, not in the night glow of the moon and dirty headlights.

Jisung put the car in park beside another truck, one that looked a lot more well-loved and less used to the pick-up that Jisung was driving, rust accents on the emerald green.

“Alright, let’s go meet the fiance and we’ll get you all settled into the guest house.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin droned. 

The entrance of the house was cozy, the walls were a peachy orange shade with a noticeable accented grey. What stood out was the multiple pots of plants, small trees that lined the walls and over-crowded the end tables. The shades of green, grey, and orange tones were so invited. 

There was an undeniable aroma of overwhelming peaches and cinnamon, and something that smelt almost of brown sugar. 

“You can just set your bag there for right now. Beer, coffee, tea?” Jisung questioned while stacking his shoes neatly by the entrance of the door. Shedding out of his greasy coveralls, a regular pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie now hugging his frame. His greasy cap hung up on a hook that was behind the door, a dozen pairs of greasy cover-alls hanging on all of the metal hooks.

“Uh, tea?” Hyunjin answered back, stacking his black worn-out shoes up against the wall. They were such a cheap pair of shoes he had found at a garage sale back home, but they had carried his feet to so many places over the past year.

“Ah, another tea drinker,” Jisung teased while walking down the hallway “Honey?”

“Kitchen,” A muffled voice answered back.

Oh.

The entrance opened up into two large room, one that looked like a living room space with floral coaches up against a wall, from what he could see as they passed quickly and the other looked like a start to a dining room, there was a large window that sat in the middle of the room with a wooden table positioned in front of it

This was the part that really shocked Hyunjin, there was an opened hole in the floor on the farthest side, the barest minimum of a railing wrapped around the staircase that led to a dark basement. And on the other side of the intimidating staircase was another hallway with three doors going down on either side.

But Jisung kept walking, an island counter dividing the kitchen from the opened dining room. It was the biggest kitchen that Hyunjin had ever seen in his life. With almost two of every appliance and a giant sliding door that opened up to a balcony that was barely lit up by the porch light that was on. 

There was a square island in the middle of the kitchen and another island counter adding some dividing to the rooms.

This house was insane.

Hyunjin marvelled over the countertops and the two stoves on the further back wall. Visibly deep sinks and even a giant grey cat tree was standing at the back of the kitchen with one of those cliche coca-cola clocks hanging above it.

There were so many details to the home.

“Oh, you’ve brought a stray,” A blond-man greeted, popping up from behind the island, a large frying pan in hand.

“His car broke down outside Beaverdell, would it be alright for him to sleep in the guest house while I fix his car tomorrow?”

“Oh, of course. There is a hotel in town you know though, I’m sure it’s a little more-”

“He doesn’t have any money. You’ve been complaining you need some help with pruning the trees. You wouldn’t mind working off the repair bill here with some outside labour, right?” Jisung spoke strongly, his hand reaching out to pat Hyunjin on the back. 

“I can help,” Hyunjin answered quickly, “ A little labour is a lot better than being stranded on the highway.”

“And you don’t care that we are?” Minho paused, looking over at Jisung. 

Hyunjin swallowed, his brows furrowing at the question. Oh, right. This must be the fiancee that Jisung was speaking about, he hadn’t even thought twice when a man greeted Jisung in the foyer. 

“Gay? No, I definitely don’t care about something like that,” Hyunjin expressed, “Love is love right?”

Minho's face softened, “Okay, you’re adorable and for that answer, you can stay in the guest house for as long as you need. You’re both just in time for dinner, it’s almost ready.”

“Baby, our guest chose tea,” Jisung spoke while bumping his shoulder into Minho playfully as he walked to the fridge, pulling out one of the cans of beer that were tucked away in one of the pull out drawers.

Minho’s eyes sparkled, “Would you like to try my peach tea? I just made a fresh pot to enjoy with dinner...”

Hyunjin nodded, his tongue salivating at the thought, peach tea sounds so incredibly amazing. He was beginning to notice a pattern, peaches were heavily used in this household, but that was understandable. 

When you have an unlimited supply of something, why not incorporate it? 

“That sounds delicious.”

“Jisung honey, show the guest to the washroom to wash up for dinner while I set the table,” Minho chatted while he zoomed around the kitchen, collecting another plate and set of cutlery for the table. 

Hyunjin found himself starring, Minho was gorgeous. His hair was a light shade of brown, styled in a fashionable bowl-cut above his eyes that faded out down the sides and back. And his shoulders were broad, and noticeable in the way his plaid shirt shifted while he walked. The cuffs of his sleeves rolled up his elbow, bulging veins travelling down to his fingertips. 

Jisung nodded, taking a large gulp of his beer before setting it down on the counter and shuffled across the floor. He walked out to where the staircase was and pointed down the hallway, spoke a simple first door on the right and made his way back to the kitchen, 

Hyunjin turned the handle escaping into the bathroom and leaned back into the wooden door, his heart was beating so fast. This wasn’t real. How was he lucky enough to meet someone who just happened to live in a paradise? And they also just happened to be insanely friendly? They didn’t give him any creepy vibes, was this okay?

He pushed himself from the door and stepped up to the bathroom mirror. He was such a mess, his poor hair a tangled mess on the top of his head, dark bags under his eyes, his skin noticeable dirty and unclean. If there was anyone that should be worried, it should be them.

Hyunjin washed his hands with the bar of soap that was sitting in a glass dish on the edge of the sink, scrubbing under his nails thoroughly and wiping at his face, the cold drops of water rehydrating his dried skin. His body begging to be embraced by the water. He didn't realize how badly he had let himself go these past few weeks trapped in the small space of his car. He looked back at himself in the mirror, gross, he needed to shower badly.

🍑

“We’re having braised beef with peach sauce, mashed potatoes and there is gravy. For dessert, we have a peach cobbler. I know that it’s a lot of peaches for one meal but I had wanted to use up some of the canned peaches we have cold storage before fall.” 

“Oh, please don’t apologize. I don’t think I’ve ever had a home-cooked meal before, this all looks amazing," Hyunjin smiled looking down at his already filled plate of food, the cooked meat was bleeding juices into the big scoop of mashed potatoes. It smelled so heavenly.

"Never had a home-cooked meal?" Minho questioned softly, his lips thinning as he looked over Hyunjin.

"Nope," Hyunjin answered truthfully

"Oh," Minho spoke softly, "Well, dig in. It's not much but I hope it's good."

Jisung took another drink of his beer before setting it down on the table, "Wait till you taste the peach cobbler, it's life-changing."

Hyunjin offered a genuine smile before picking up the mug of tea was that set in front of his dinner plate, he brought it up to his lips and took a sip of the warm liquid, he blinked into the mug, his taste buds ignited with flavour, he had to fight off the urge to chug it all. He set the cup back down and looked up at Minho with widened eyes, "That's the best tea, I've ever tasted."

"Ack, you're going to fuel his ego," Jisung teased while placing a forkful of potatoes into his mouth.

Minho picked up his own mug of steaming tea, taking a small sip and smiling while he swallowed, "I'm glad you like it, it's one of my favourites."

Hyunjin nodded slowly before digging into the meal, the meat melted onto his tongue... the potatoes were so buttery and delicious. He was in heaven. Bite after bite, his plate of food disappeared rapidly. He couldn't stop himself until his plate was cleared looking up at the couple with wide eyes as he realized he had just scarfed down his food, it was probably shocking to see someone eat as if they had never tasted food before. 

"Want seconds?" Minho questioned while tilting his head, his lips still pressed into a warm-comforting smile, but saddened eyes stared back at him.

He was pathetic and he knew it. What twenty-five year old has never had a home-cooked meal before? He had lived off of cheap ramen and mac and cheese almost his entire life, and that was when they had the money for food. His best friend always brought him left-overs, but it wasn't the same. Maybe it was, but it didn't feel like it was, not the way this food warmed his belly.

Would it be weird to cry of happiness? Yeah, it would definitely be weird.

Hyunjin choked down the last mouthful of food that he has shoved into his mouth, before shaking his head, “No, thank you. That was delicious.”

Jisung chuckled while finishing up the last of his potatoes, “I’m surprised you tasted it, kid.”

“Kid?” Hyunjin groaned, “You’re only two years older.”

“You chose tea,” Jisung shrugged, shoving a slice of meat into his mouth.

Hyunjin looked up at Minho with a confused expression and back at Jisung. He had chosen tea? What was that even supposed to mean? Minho playfully scolded Jisung before turning back to his plate of food. 

Hyunjin nursed his mug of tea, both hands wrapped around the white ceramic mug, his eyes darting between the different art and plants that decorated the dining room. Countless potted plants hanging from white macabre holders that were strung from the ceiling. The art was simplistic. He was genuinely shocked that he hadn’t seen any art that resembled the orchard or the peaches. 

“You don’t have any fruit art?” Hyunjin finally questioned, breaking the silence. 

Minho spooned his last bite of food into his mouth and glanced around the walls, “Huh, I guess you're right.”

Hyunjin hummed to himself, maybe he could create something for them during his stay, a small token of his appreciation for their kind hospitality.

“Are you sure you don’t want seconds?” Minho questioned again.

He wanted seconds, he definitely wanted seconds and maybe even thirds. But, he wanted to be as polite as possible even though he had just scarfed down his food like some starving dog. 

“No, thank you,” Hyunjin bowed his head, his hands tucked back into his lap as he set his emptied mug beside his cleared plate. 

“Who wants dessert?” Minho smiled warmly, standing up from the table. He reached over and grabbed the cleared plates and waited for confirmation before heading into the kitchen.

“Great, more peach,” Jisung mumbled under his breath, grabbing his beer and gulping down the remainder of it, “Honey? Get me a beer while you’re in there!”

Hyunjin flinched, biting down on his bottom lip while he picked at his nails under the table. It wasn’t Jisungs fault that he had trauma. But god those words made him want to crawl into a hole and never come out.

Minho came back to the table, his hands balancing three plates of peach cobbler, a bowl of vanilla ice cream and a beer tucked between his arm and side. He wobbled a little. 

“I can help,” Hyunjin spoke while standing up from the chair. He grabbed a plate and the bowl of ice cream and set them down on the wooden table. 

“Thank you,” Minho smiled again while handing Jisung his third beer of the night, “I brought ice cream but I wasn’t sure if you’d like it so I just grabbed a small bowl of it.”

Hyunjin pulled the piece of cobbler closer to him, “I love vanilla ice cream, does it taste good with this?”

Minho scoffed, his lips parting in disbelief. He scooped out one of the pre-scooped balls of ice cream and dropped it down on Hyunjins piece of hot cobbler. 

The white cream melted all over the fruity dessert almost instantly, dripping down into a puddle on the floral plate. 

_Peaches and Cream._

Hyunjin grabbed a small amount on his fork and brought the dessert up to his mouth. He stretched his lips of the crumbling sweet mess, allowing the flavours to melt onto his tongue before he chewed and swallowed. His taste-buds were dancing with life once again, how was something so sweet, crumbly, creamy, and crunchy?

Minho had a magic touch with food. 

“How’s it?” Minho questioned while scooping ice cream onto Jisungs plate. 

“Amazing isn’t it?” Jisung smirked, stabbing his fork into the cobbler to grab a large piece. 

“It’s delicious,” Hyunjin hummed, diving in for another piece. 

Minho chuckled, while he bit into his piece of cobbler. Chewing happily while he swayed his head happily.

“Yep, you’ve definitely boosted his ego,” Jisung teased, shoving the last of his dessert into his mouth. He swallowed and wiped his lips with his napkin before he tossed it onto his plate and pushed out his chair.

“I’m going to go shower, tomorrow's going to be another early day. Can you manage showing Hyunjin to the guest house?”

“Of course, honey,” Minho beamed, smiling so brightly his cheeks forced his eyes to shut. 

Jisung hummed in response, placing a soft kiss on Minho’s forehead before disappearing down the dark hallway into the bathroom.

They ate in silence. Hyunjin tried to pace himself with the sweet treat, though he was failing pretty hard. Each bite he strayed farther away from being able to think straight, who would have thought food would taste so enchanting.

He couldn’t have picked a worse time to look up from his food. Minho was closing his lips around the forkful of food, cream dripping down his closed lips and chin faster than he could pull the fork away and stretch out his tongue to lick up the sweet liquid. After a failed attempt, Minho finally wiped the drip of cream with his finger and popped it into his mouth. 

That was so weirdly hot.

Hyunjin shoved the remains of his food into his mouth and mentally screamed at himself for even having such a thought.

Minho was engaged. 

Minho was engaged to the person who had just saved his ass. 

And Hyunjin was not gay. He could appreciate that men were attractive. But he was definitely not gay. 

“Want seconds?” Minho questioned with his head tilted, he was like some kind of cat, if he had ears they would be twitching curiously while he waited for a response. 

Hyunjin shook his head, mouth stuffed with the sweets while he tried to chew with his mouth closed. He didn’t just want seconds, we wanted the whole damn cobbler. 

“Are you sure? There is a whole cobbler that needs to be eaten?”

Hyunjin swallowed and shook his head, “No, thank you. I’m so full already, If I say yes I think I’ll make myself sick.”

“We don’t need you getting sick,” Minho agreed, “But please make yourself at home, don’t be afraid to ask for anything at all. I’m going to clean up and then I can show you to the guest house.”

Minho stood up and began collecting the dishes off the table, he looked so focused and happy as he cleared off the table, waddling with a stack of dishes balanced in his hands back to the kitchen. Hyunjin picked up the two beer cans and the napkins and followed them into the kitchen. Minho was already swapping the foods into Tupperware containers and had the sink running with hot water. 

“I can help,” Hyunjin announced. 

“Are you sure?” Minho questioned, his head tilted again. 

“Yes. I don’t know where anything goes, but I can do the dishes if that would help?” 

“That would be a dream,” Minho moaned, picking up the stack of Tupperware dishes and walked them to the fridge that Jisung had pulled out a beer from. 

Minho stacked the remaining dishes neatly on the dirty side and stood by the rack with a tea towel, drying and putting the dishes away faster than Hyunjin could wash them. 

“So where are you from?” Minho questioned, trying one of the frying pans and setting it on top of the stovetop. 

“Wisconsin.”

“You’re a long way from home,” Minho chatted, “Or are you making a new home?”

“New home,” Hyunjin answered, “It just wasn’t working out for me there.”

“I get that. Jisung was barely of high-school when I came home with the news that I had dropped out of law school and bought an abandoned orchard. It just felt right to start fresh.”

Hyunjin giggled, “That would be quite the shock.”

“He yelled quite a bit,” Minho chuckled, “My parents were pretty furious, but it took the heat off me being gay at least.”

“Well, it looks like everything worked out for you,” Hyunjin spoke in a genuine tone, “One could only dream about having something even half this great.”

“There is a full-time spot open,” Minho smiled, leaning into the counter. “People don’t exactly jump at the opportunity to work for a homosexual.”

“I’ll definitely think about it. Being gay or straight makes no difference to me.”

Minho nodded his head, “Hmm, you’ve got a good head on your shoulders kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Hyunjin protested, turning away from the sink that was now washed out. 

“You’re five years younger than me,” Minho chuckled, “Plus didn’t you hear Jisung? You chose tea.”

“What does that even mean,” Hyunjin whined, slowly processing the fact that Minho was five years older than him. He definitely didn’t look it. 

“Jisung has this thing, if you turn down the beer you’re not a man.”

“Ah,” Hyunjin breathed, “So it’s like a really bad dad joke that doesn’t make any sense?”

“Exactly,” Minho nodded, his arms crossed over his chest, “Okay, let’s grab your stuff and a few spare blankets and I’ll show you to the guest house.”

Hyunjin nodded and followed Minho, picking up his duffle bag and shoes from the front door while Minho grabbed spare blankets and pillows from the linen closet that was at the end of the entrance. 

They went out the patio door and finally, Hyunjin was introduced to the place he would be staying. It was in fact a mini house with cement floors and wooden walls. There was a small kitchen by the entrance with a small table. The concept was open, the bed and couch placed in the same back half of the space with a tube tv on a rolling stand, with a VHS plugged in. There was also a bathroom that he could see from the opened door. 

“It’s not a lot, but there is a heater and running water. The toaster oven, coffee pot, and hot plate work if you need to cook anything, but we’ll have to stock up the fridge for you tomorrow. There is also a stack of VHS tapes in the nightstand beside the bed if you want to watch something, but there is also cable out here,” Minho stepped towards the bed and sat down the stack of cloth, “Hopefully this should be enough to keep you warm, there are towels in the bathroom as well as most essentials that you’d need.”

“It’s not a lot?” Hyunjin repeated, his eyes wide as he stared around the room, “This is more than I’ve ever had before, especially a VHS, that’s so cool!”

“You’ve never used a VHS?”

“Well I have but it was always at my friend’s house, I’ve never had one to watch at my own home.”

“Oh,” Minho mumbled, “Well please, enjoy it. It never gets used out here. I’ll let you get all comfortable, try and get some sleep okay? I was serious about needing help.”

Hyunjin nodded, setting his duffle-bag onto the table. 

“And Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin turned his head to look over at Minho, with sparkling eyes, “Hmm?”

“Think about it okay. You get room and board, as well as pay for your labour. It’s seasonal work, but it could get you to whatever path you're heading down.”

“Okay,” Hyunjin smiled, “Hey, Minho? Thank you.”

“Mhm,” Minho nodded. 

And with that, Hyunjin was left alone in the miniature house. He flopped himself down on the bed and silently squealed to himself. The bed was so fluffy and soft that he felt as though he was laying on a literal marshmallow, his whole body screaming to fall asleep, but he sat up darted towards the bathroom. Even the bathroom was huge with a full tub/shower combo, counter and sink, toilet, and there was still so much walking space. 

Hyunjin was in heaven. 

And it even came with a job opportunity. Today a guardian angel had been watching over him. 

“Thank you,” Hyunjin mumbled to himself while he stripped and turned on the shower water. He placed his hand under the stream and nearly moaned at how nice the hot water felt against his skin. 

He didn’t need to think it over, he would be stupid to turn down an opportunity like this when he had nowhere to go. 

**Summer 1995:**

Five months had already gone by much faster than he had ever expected his days filled with various labours, but always of maintaining and protecting the trees that he had fallen so madly in love with. He watched with his own eyes as the pink blossoms grew into a green paradise of fruit and healthy leaves. He had found solace in the trees. The bees had worked hard to pollinate the beautiful buds, a beautiful cycle that created the delicious honey that Hyunjin had enjoyed many breakfasts in a row. 

Truthfully, he didn't even know that peaches were green until they ripened fully, but it should have made sense when most fruits were the same. It would be common-sense but it was just not something that Hyunjin had ever thought about before. 

Jisung wasn’t around much these days, his work hours stretching late into the evenings or sometimes not even Hyunjin had his suspicions that Jisung had alternative motives, especially when late at night he could hear the frustrated voices that came from the main house at night, but that was a can of worms that he wanted to get involved in.

All he knew was that Jisung hated the orchard, hated the peaches and hated that it was all Minho would talk about. 

Minho was happy with the orchard.

Jisung was happy under the hood of a vehicle.

They just had different passions. 

“Good morning,” Minho greeted, with two cups of steaming coffee in his hands. He held out the green mug that had just become known as ‘Hyunjins mug’ somewhere along the line. 

“Morning,” Hyunjin answered back, taking the hot mug out of Minho’s hands.

The mornings were always quiet, a comfortable silence shared in routine while they watched the sunrise up over the mountain ridges. The many shades of colour all form into the sky blue, the sun shining down on the green orchard. It was something that felt so magical, the changing of the sky that you could miss just by blinking. 

Hyunjin finished the last sip of coffee and put it behind him on the picnic table, “What’s the plan for today?”

“I have a good feeling about orchard C today,” Minho hummed, while digging his hand into the pocket of his shorts, pulling out a black mass of fabric, “Your hair has grown a lot, and it always gets in your face. I thought maybe a headband would help you.”

Minho extended his arm, offering the circle black band. 

“For me?” Hyunjin chirped, grabbing the headband and instantly sliding over his head and back up, pushing his blond bangs out of his face, “This will work perfectly! Thank you!”

Minho chuckled, “You’re such a simple man, who gets that excited over a headband.”

Hyunjins smile dropped, looking over at Minho with a serious face, “I’ve never been given a gift before, thank you so much Minho, for everything you’ve done for me.”

“Look at me giving you all of your firsts,” Minho teased, playfully bumping into Hyunjin, “You don’t have to thank me for everything Hyunjin. You help a lot out here, all these thriving trees are because of you working so hard.” 

Hyunjin smiled looking back at the well-groomed trees, he had loved it. Walking the rows each day, searching for pests, weeds or blades of grass that were trying to compete for the nutrients of the trees. 

Pruning in the springtime had been easy, removing bulbs here and there on branches of every tree. A simple task that helped the trees to thrive and not be overwhelmed with fruit. Now it was just a waiting game, waiting for the fruit to ripen and be picked. It usually took all morning to check through all the trees closely, while still checking in on the younger trees that were still growing strong in the heat of summer. 

Every day was routine, Minho calling Hyunjin up for lunch on their picnic table. Always a cold sandwich and a glass of cold peach tea. And once Hyunjin had finished eating he would venture off again, tending to the personal garden. Checking in on the apple trees that were still too premature to grow a full-sized apple, but they tried their hardest to thrive, which was admirable to Hyunjin. He hoped he would be around to see the way they would thrive in a few years. 

The garden was huge, over half of the fenced-off area was just potatoes and carrots that Hyunjin weeded daily, you missed a day of weeding and those weeds took every opportunity of weakness. He had accidentally let them go for two days, and never again would he let his plant babies be attacked by that vile pig's weed again. 

But, there was a bonus. The goats at the farm next door loved their daily buckets of weeds. The other half of the garden was filled with three rows of strawberry plants, a row of cucumbers, and various squashes that Hyunjin could not for the life of him remember. But he knew that spaghetti squash was one that Minho happened to love eating in the fall time.

The last section of the garden was occupied by a raspberry and blueberry bush that had been planted many years ago when Minho had first started the garden. 

_Meow_

Hyunjin looked down as Anna, the black fuzz-ball brushed up against his exposed ankle, her long black hair tickled against his skin. She dropped the bird she was carrying onto his shoe, while chirping, her golden eyes piercing into Hyunjin while he kindly declined her offer. Instead, he crouched down and pet her sweetly, smiling as she rolled onto his back, twisting her body into the dirt while she chittered for belly pets. 

“You’re so sweet,” Hyunjin hummed, while he brushed his fingers through her long-hair, “Thank you for the present.”

She always took the bird again, disappearing with it for a few hours after receiving her well-deserved praise.

When Hyunjin had returned to his little home that night there was a present wrapped on his bed, a small rectangular square that was wrapped in brown paper. ‘Hyunjin’ messily scribbled on the top of the paper. He sat down on the bed, pulling apart the paper carefully. He cried that night while clutching a box of brand new oil paint.

Hyunjin cried so hard, his cheeks burned and liquid snot dripped from his nose. But they weren’t tears of sadness, he was so consumed with genuine happiness. An emotion that he wasn't used to feeling every single day of his life. 

🍑

It was his first day off in a while, a Sunday morning when he heard the frantic knocking on his door. Hyunjin dragged himself out of bed, his skin was warm and burning already from the morning sun that was shining through all of his partially opened windows. 

“Hyunjin!” Minho shouted, “If you don’t get up right now, I’m going to come jump-”

“What?” Hyunjin groaned, swinging open the front door while rubbing his tired eyes. Maybe that second movie last night wasn’t the best idea, it was almost noon yet he still felt so tired. 

Minho froze, his soft brown eyes lowering themselves down over Hyunjins exposed chest. They lingered for a few moments before Minho turned around, brushing his hands through his short blond hair, “Uh, get dressed. I have something to show you. I’ll be at the picnic table.”

Hyunjin nodded his head slowly as he watched Minho walk away. He looked down at his chest while he closed the door slowly, did Minho just check him out? And did he get flustered? Or was his imagination just playing mind tricks on him again, reading too closely into Minho’s actions. His high-school grade crush once again weaselling itself into his thoughts, searching for any glistening hope that Minho could have a crush back. 

Shaking his head, Hyunjin told himself it was just a coincidence, an innocent reaction to seeing someone shirtless for the first time. Minho was already invested in someone, someone who had been by his side for over a decade. They were engaged high-school sweethearts, his crush was better left as nothing more than a crush, and Hyunjin was not gay. It was okay to have a crush on a man, it was obvious that it was just his envy shining through. 

He could keep telling himself that. 

Hyunjin got dressed quickly, throwing on one of his white t-shirts and rolled up the sleeves over his shoulder, and a pair of his jeans that were cut into shorts above the knee. He threw his hair in a ponytail and wrapped his elastic headband around his wrist twice. 

Minho was pacing in front of the picnic, his short hair was pushed back as if he had run his finger through his hair over a dozen times. Minho was wearing his usual outfit that consisted of blue jeans and a white muscle shirt, usually paired with one of the many plaid shirts that Hyunjin had seen him wear.

“You should really let me buy you a good pair of shoes,” Minho grumbled, the moment he looked down at Hyunjin’s feet. 

The dirty shoes were noticeable and stood out, many had commented before on how he needed new shoes. He was saving up the money he was making for something else. 

“These work fine,” Hyunjin answered back, “Stop trying to spoil me, and just show me what’s so exciting.”

Minho clicked his tongue and nodded, eyes sparkling with excitement “Come.”

Hyunjin followed silently, while they walked towards orchard a, the first rows of trees that Minho had planted nearly nine years ago. 

“The trees are okay, yeah?” Hyunjin questioned, growing a little anxious, unsure of what they were searching for while Minho walked down the first row of trees. 

“Oh, yes they're fine. I'm just looking for the-" Minho paused, stretching his head out as he turned, "Here! Look!"

Hyunjin looked over, his eyes widening, "They're ripening!"

"Yes," Minho smiled, "Can you smell it?"

Hyunjin lowered his eyes and started to smell the air, it smelt sweet, almost like a jar of sugar crystals was put in front of his nose, "It smells kind of sweet."

Minho nodded his head, "Okay now, touch one, but remember to be careful they bruise really easily."

"Okay."

He reached out and wrapped his hands out the peach softly. It was soft and fuzzy, his fingers wanting to press in and squish the fruit, "It's so much softer than yesterday."

"Mhm," Minho nodded his head, "And that isn't even fully ripe yet."

"Can I taste it?"

"Yes, they won't be as sweet or juicy, but you should definitely get a taste of the stage of ripening. Pick one for me too."

Hyunjin nodded and carefully removed two peaches from the tree, they were so soft already he couldn't imagine them getting softer. Their green colour now pale yellow and orange. He handed the peach to Minho and watched as he took a bite, it sounded like he was taking a bite out of an apple, so crunchy and juicy. Hyunjin watched, unable to peel his eyes away as dribbles of juice dripped down Minho's chin.

"It's so bitter-sweet," Minho hummed, taking another bite.

Finally, Hyunjin brought the round fruit up to his mouth, teeth sinking into the hard skin, flavorful drops of juice landing on his taste-buds. It was so bitterly-sweet, the fruits of his labour, he was so proud of himself.

He looked up at Minho, eyes squinted while he took another bite and pulled the fruit away from his wet lips. Were they having some kind of moment? They stood silently under the peach trees, eating their peaches until there was nothing but a pit left.

"And now you can grow a peach tree," Minho smiled, "You give them life, they give your substance, and you give them life once again. It's such a magical cycle."

"Will you teach me how to plant it?" Hyunjin questioned, sticky fingers holding the seed between them while he stared at it, "Isn't there a seed inside?"

"Mhm, and once you get it out it takes roughly four-six months to germinate. We have a special fridge downstairs that we-” a droplet of water landed on Minho’s nose, causing him to look up, a thick layer of grey clouds was moving close to the orchard. “The radio did call for a chance of thunder showers.’ 

Hyunjin looked up, a droplet hitting under his eyes causing him to flinch a little. But he smiled brightly, perfect white teeth flashing as he looked over at Minho. 

They looked at each other, their eyes connecting while the water droplets crashed down around them, the unsuspecting flash-flood leaving them soaked in only a matter of seconds while they stood still. 

Neither of them moved. Embracing the swarm of cold tears that lathered their skin. 

“Come on,” Minho laughed while grabbing onto Hyunjins hand, pulling him forward as they ran back down the row of green trees. 

Hyunjin couldn’t tell what was louder, the crashing sound of thousands of wet drops of rain or the way his heart was beating into his ribcage, while they ran, hand in hand. 

He was cold and wet, and yet he felt so much warmth while he stared at Minho. His other hand clutching the pit of the peach tightly, never wanting to lose it. 

Anna was yelling at the patio door, an unimpressed scowl as her face while her tail laid wet in the puddle that was forming on the wooden deck. 

“Oh, Anna,” Minho whined, “You should have gone through your cat door you silly cat.” 

Anna howled while she slipped through the crack in the door, darting into the bottom of her cat tree, tongue already at work grooming her precious tail. 

They both hurried into the house, their clothes dripping puddles of water onto the porch mat. 

“Here,” Minho spoke while grabbing a tea towel off the counter and offering it straight to Hyunjin, “I’ll be right back with some towels and a change of clothes, don’t worry too much about the floor getting wet.”

Hyunjin nodded and began to wipe off his face. He placed the peach seed onto the counter and waited patiently for Minho to return. He was shivering and cold, but in reality, his heart was still beating so incredibly fast, heating him from the inside out, cheeks burning while he stared down at his now empty hand. 

“Okay, these should fit you,” Minho walked out from the dining room hallway, in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white crop topped shirt.

This all felt so dangerous. Hyunjin shouldn't be here like this, his eyes were drawn to the small amount of skin that was visible as Minho lifted his arms. But he took the stack of clothes and carried himself and his impure thoughts to the bathroom. He dried himself off while he stared into the mirror, his hair had visibly grown many inches since he had first come to the orchard. His dark roots showing through his bleached blond hair.

He liked it though.

He pulled on the pair of dark sweatpants and the oversized green hoodie that was offered to him, it was hard to not pull the neckline of the sweatshirt up closer to his nose, wanting to inhale the scent that he knew all too well. This was Minho's sweater and it smelt just like him. Hyunjin leaned into the counter. He needed to stop, these feelings or whatever the fuck you would call these emotions needed to stop.

Minho was not his to pine for, and he never would be.

"I made you some tea, it's on the counter" Minho spoke while he held the landline to his ear with his shoulder, writing something messily on the pad of paper he always kept on the buffet under the phone.

Hyunjin nodded walking straight to the kitchen, as promised there was his green cup steaming on the countertop and the aroma of peaches filling the room. He leaned up against the counter, watching the grey clouds take over the sky, the warm mug nestled between both of his hands that absorbed the warmth.

"Storms are pretty," Minho murmured while leaning into the counter beside Hyunjin, resting his head in his hands.

Hyunjin looked over, nodding his head in silent response. His eyes darting down to stare at the way Minho bit at his already cracked lips.

Minho let out a soft sigh, "Do you think you could manage the orchard alone for a few days? It might be a lot with picking by yourself."

"Definitely, I can do it," Hyunjin replied confidently, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, my family just wants me to visit with Jisung for a few days."

"Mmm," Hyunjin hummed, he was already more than aware that Minho and his family didn't get along well, and it was rare that he would even speak about them.

"Hyunjin?" Minho questioned softly, his name almost a croaky whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever just feel like, like there is something that could be the key to your happiness, but it's untouchable?"

"Maybe," Hyunjin scrunched his nose, bringing the mug to his lip, taking a sip of the hot beverage, "But I do know that this tea is definitely reachable and the closest thing to heaven."

Minho chuckled, pushing himself off the counter, "You're such a simple man."

"As you've mentioned."

There was silence. Not the kind that was awkward or made you feel as if you had said something wrong. It was the kind that left them both screaming into the void together, so many things left unsaid. A line that was not meant to ever be crossed because, in the reality of it all, they had both done nothing wrong. But it was obvious that they needed to distance themselves.

Needless to say, Hyunjin hadn't gotten to learn how to grow a peach tree that day, the seed sitting in a ceramic bowl on his kitchen table. 

The days blurred together. Hyunjin worked harder than ever, no longer allowing himself to come into the main house for meals and had even begun to decline the lunches that Minho would offer. And eventually the only time they would really see each other was during morning coffee, while they discussed the plans for the day.

🍑

Minho and Jisung left the following week, heading up to Kelowna for their two day weekend with Minho's family in their summer home. Leaving Hyunjin, alone, trusted with the entire orchard in the palms of his calloused hands.

He had already picked the ripened peaches, carefully sticking them in their designated boxes and took them downstairs in the main house, The cold storage room was lined with shelves of canned goods, and a small fridge that was kept with the sprouting peach trees. He took a peek into the fridge, analyzing the rows of plastic bags that were dated, some were more visible than others, small root systems shining through the damp paper towel. Soon they would be beautiful trees living their best life under the care of the best orchard owner Hyunjin had ever met, well he was the only orchard owner Hyunjin knew. But he didn't have to second guess that Minho loved his trees more than anything in the world.

Besides the storage room, the downstairs was an empty cavern, a hollow shell that smelt of detergent and new polyester carpet. A spacious laundry area was off to the right of the carpeted room, but in the very back of the carpeted room were a few boxes stacked neatly on top of each other. He walked back up the stairs and greeted Anna as she ran down the stairs chirping to herself.

"What a talkative cat," Hyunjin chuckled, to himself, he went to the kitchen and filled the brown watering can that sat beside the sink and set out on the journey of giving a small amount of water to the plants in the dining room, living room, and front porch. Minho most definitely had a green thumb, and he sure could spend hours talking about all his house plants.

Not that Hyunjin ever minded, he always absorbed the information tentatively. Maybe it was the thick honey voice or the sparkling eyes, but Hyunjin could listen to Minho talked about his passions for hours without ever getting bored.

He had finally found time to himself where Minho wouldn’t be able to walk in on him, the canvas he had saved up and boughten from town, tucked under his arm while he carried his bag of art supplies out to the orchard. 

The canvas slid into the wooden frame with ease, locking the expensive wooden cloth-covered frame in place while he dug into his bag of art supplies and pulled out the new box of oil paints. Each tube of paint looked so fancy and delicate under his calloused hands, he brushed his fingertips over the cool metal that was exploding with the pigmented paint. 

It was most definitely expensive, a luxury he had never had before. 

He pulled out the rest of his painting supplies and set everything up in the order that he preferred best, the first heavy globs of white and blue smeared on the foreground, continuing to blend in the colours to create the afternoon sky and clouds that hovered on the mountains ridge. The base colours of the ground and trees, followed by adding in the parts of the orchard that burst with definitions. Defining each knot and branches that were present on the trees, all of the leaves all carefully placed and shaded accordingly, round ombre peaches, the yellow and orange fruit adding the pop of colour that made the painting stand out among the earthy shades and cool blues. 

Hyunjin painted and painted. With each swipe of colour bringing the previous white canvas to life in strokes of vibrant colours and clumps of texture, he couldn’t help but feel impressed with himself as the painting progress further, resembling the orchard flawlessly. A mixture of realism and contemporary really brought the painting to life but it was still recognizable that the painting was in fact still a painting. 

But this was still his first time creating something so realistic, it was excited and new. It gave him a burst of energy, the hot sun burning onto the back of his neck and his exposed arms. Thighs and calves cramping and burning from sitting in one position for so long. 

A break was well-deserved, the painting was already almost complete after only a few hours. Hyunjin stood up, stretching his long legs and took a step back from the painting. It was admirable at best, surely he hoped that Minho would be pleased with the gift of his beloved orchard. 

He rested up against the base of one of the trees, starring at the painting while the sun seeped into his skin through the cracks in the leaves. He stretched out his legs in front of him and tilted his head, something was missing but he couldn’t quite put his finger onto what needed to be added to the painting. It wasn’t long before the warmth of the sun lulled Hyunjin into a light sleep underneath the peach tree. 

The sweet aroma of peaches worming its influence on his dreams. The Minho in his dreams feeding him peaches from a can, fingers coated in wet syrup, rubbing over Hyunjin’s lip sweetly. A hand holding his chin in place, an endless supply of peaches being pushed upon him. Sweet syrup dripping down his chin and onto his chest. 

The peach tree swaying around them in the gentle breeze, the warmth burning at both of their shirtless torsos. 

“Let me taste,” Minho whispered, leaning forward and connecting their mouth, tongue dragging over Hyunjin’s lips deliberately before darting into his mouth. Sharing the sweet flavour on both of their tongues.

Sweet delight and delicate words, a gentle touch that turned rougher with each hindering moment. A rise and fall of heavy chests, sticky skin, and words that could never be taken back.

A dream that faded as fast as it came. The warmth was fading

Hyunjin yawned, reaching out his hand as he opened his eyes again. His hands sinking down into something slimy and warm. 

“Ack!” Hyunjin shouted, pulling his hand up to his chest quickly and looking down beside him. 

Two overripe peaches were sitting on the floor of the orchard, the extra peaches that he had not picked because they were needed for reference. Ah, shit. Now they were going to go to waste.

He wiped his fingers on his pants and noticed the bulge that had formed, remembering the embarrassing dream that he had just had. His cheeks flushed. 

Hyunjin had just had his first sex dream about Minho, and he was hard from it… And he wasn’t just regularly hard, this was different. His entire body shivering as he brushed his hand over his tightened pants. It was warm and painful as it pressed hard into the denim. He looked around quickly and shook his head while he unbuttoned them and zipped down his pants. It took a little work but he maneuvered himself enough to pull his cock out. Brushing his thumb over the slit. 

It felt so abandoned. So neglected the past few months. 

His cock twitched under his touch and that was when the idea came into his mind. The peach was already so warm and inviting. He reached over and plucked the peach up off the ground, shoving two fingers deep down inside the middle. Juice pouring out around his fingers, dripping down into his already sticky palm. 

The hollowed peach was so cozy and warm around the head of his cock. It slipped over his length with ease, he gripped tighter, pulling the peach further down until his tip poked through the top. Sticky juices dripping into his bush of pubic hair. That would be fun to clean out later. 

Hyunjin pulsed his hips, pushing himself into the peach while he held it firmly in place. He thought of Minho, thought of the dream he had just had. He could smell the sweet peach and wanted to taste it, but he only wanted to taste it from Minho’s tongue. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin gasped as he came, creamy white liquid leaked down the side of the peach in thick globs. His lips pulled into a smirk. 

_Peaches and Cream._

Hyunjin knew two things. 

He was most definitely not straight, and he was so sickeningly in love with someone that was not his to love. 

After cleaning up the remnants of the shameful mess he had made in the forbidden fruit, he finished up the last of his painting. Adding a singular peach on the ground underneath his special tree, the overripe peach completed the piece in a way that would forever be special to him. 

That fruit holding his confession that would forever be trapped in the oil paint. 

The clouds darkened in the sky, spiralling in darkening circles. Hyunjin picked up his supplies and carried his still-wet painting to his little home just in time as the rain started to come down. 

_Meow, Meow_

Anna chirped loudly as she ran through the opened front door that Hyunjin didn’t want to close. A hot cup of coffee in his hand while he stood in the opened doorway, watching the rain fall down around his sheltered roof, the fresh aroma seeping into his space. 

He would sleep happily tonight being able to sleep in the fresh rain. His body was already relaxing while he watched the wet drops come down. 

Hyunjin loved the rain. 

**Fall -1995**

Hyunjin found himself admiring his gifted painting that was hung up above the dining room table, Shoving another mouthful of mashed potatoes into his mouth, already his second plate of his favourite meal.

The worst part of the storm was finally hitting, pelting heavy drops of water into the windows, thunder rumbling in the distance, the sky shattering with bright beams and disappearing as fast as they came. 

It rained so much here. It was perfect. 

Jisung was on his third beer, ranting on about some old women who had straight-up refused to pay her repair bill, and that she had tried to trick him with a check that bounced. 

"I'd be livid," Minho sighed, "Some old people really just throw respect out the window. Did you just let her walk out with the keys?"

"Well I mean, I'm not just gonna bitch at some old lady. I'm already known as the gay mechanic, I don't need to be the gay grandma bully."

"That's fair," Minho answered, pushing his empty plate forward so he had more room to rest his elbows while he rubbed at his temples, before looking up at Hyunjin, “How did delivering the peaches go today?”

“It was okay, the store owner was very happy with them. She was really nice but kind of touchy,” Hyunjin answered, spooning another mouthful of potatoes onto his tongue. 

“She probably thinks your cute,” Jisung snickered, “She’s the town cougar.”

“Cougar,” Hyunjin repeated slowly while furrowing his brows. He had never heard that word used 

“Man, did you not go to school or something? You’re always so slow when it comes to such simple things,” Jisung teased, shaking his beer towards Minho with a toothy smile. “I’m just messing with you, kid. Don’t get your panties in a bunch. It means she likes her prey young and pretty.”

Hyunjin nodded and watched as Minho rolled his eyes underneath his hands before snatching the aluminum can out of Jisung’s hand and kicking back his chair. 

The tension was thick. 

“Hey, kid,” Jisung grumbled, looking over at him while Minho was in the kitchen. 

“Hmm?” Hyunjin answered, rising up and picking up his plate, holding his out towards Jisung who lifted his plate and passed it to Hyunjin. 

“When you moving on from here? It’s been a few months already, and if you haven't noticed you’re a burden to us, especially Minho. You can’t possibly actually enjoy the work here, you could be doing something better with your life. Go get a job and a wife, don’t waste your time on this orchard.”

Hyunjin felt his heart sink down into his stomach, it hurt more than he would care to admit, he was no stranger to being reminded that he was a burden to the people around him, but it didn’t make it any less painful. 

He bites at the inside of his check and continued to stack the plates, adding Minho’s to the pile. 

“I’m planning to leave after the fall, once the seasonal work is over.”

“Good. Don’t think I’m being cruel, you can just do better than this shitty small town. And you can understand it doesn’t look good how much you cling to _my_ fiance. ” 

Hyunjin nodded and looked up towards the kitchen. Minho was standing there, the beer held tightly in his hand while he listened to everything. Their eyes met for a second before Hyunjin looked down at the stack of plates and brushed past without a word. He put away the leftovers and began washing the dishes while he fought back the tears. Biting down harder on the inside of his cheek while he scrubbed the plates with so much anger and frustration. 

He was just helping. He just wanted to help. 

But had he really become a burden?

Minho had always sounded so thankful for him being there and when he had given him the painting, Minho had ever cried a little. He would never admit it, but Hyunjin saw a tear or two before he turned around. 

After finishing up the dishes, Hyunjin retired to his space. The front door was left wide open, the scent of freshly brewed coffee and rain calming his aching chest. He didn't know how he was supposed to act. Jisung wasn't a bad person, he wasn't. But what he said felt so harsh and cold.

"Hey," Minho greeted, stepping through the front door, wet strands of hair sticking to the front of his forehead.

"Oh," Hyunjin jumped, "I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"Couldn't sleep," Minho shrugged, "I was coming out for a smoke and saw that you were still up."

"You smoke?"

"Sometimes. Jisung doesn't like it, so our little secret?"

Hyunjin nodded his head, "Want a coffee? I just made a pot."

Minho nodded and continued to stand in the entrance of the doorway, shaky fingers sparking the flint of the lighter and lighting the tip of the cigarette.

Hyunjin brought both coffee outside onto the concrete pad that was sheltered by the overhanging roof. He held out the cup and leaned up against the doorway.

Minho blew out a puff of the smoke and took the cup with a smile,

"You're not a burden," Minho sighed, "He's just having a tough time lately. He projects himself onto others, it's not an excuse. But I just thought you should know. You aren't a burden, especially to me."

"You did hear," Hyunjin breathed, "Does he hate that we're close?"

"No, no. He hates that we're so different. It's nothing that has to do with you, it's just issues that we've always had in our relationship and it wasn't fair for him to project onto you and he felt bad."

"Mmm," Hyunjin answered back, "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Minho chuckled, "You're asking me if I'm okay?"

"Yes. I am.”

"No one has ever asked me that before," Minho smiled, pulling another drag of the cigarette, "I'll be okay, I'm sure others have it worse."

"That's not fair to yourself," Hyunjin stared at the water that dripped from the eavesdrop and disappeared in the darkness of the night, "You're allowed to have emotions and feelings that you can't control."

Minho chuckled, blowing out a puff of smoke, "And what about you? Are you okay?"

"No," Hyunjin answered honestly, "I'm confused and scared. Everything in my life has always turned against me, and I know this happiness won't last forever. Jisung was right, I need to keep thinking about the future and move on. I can't just squat in your guesthouse for the rest of my life."

"And why not? Are you really telling me that you want to just leave that easily? I can tell you’ve had a rough life, let the orchard be your paradise away from that.”

"This isn’t my life to live thought, This is your life, your life with Jisung. I want that someday with somebody, and I won't find that here while I'm living in a fan-" Hyunjin froze, sliding down the floor until he was crouching, "Is it selfish of me to wish this could be permanent."

"No," Minho breathed, taking the last drag of his cigarette before dropping it into the wet bushes beside the house. "It's not selfish to want peace and stability. I mean it Hyunjin, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you possibly need. I seriously need the help and the company. You are the reason the orchard is thriving this year and you've made my life much easier. So please, never believe that you're a burden."

Hyunjin nodded his head slowly while bringing the cup up to his lips, the bitter coffee splashing onto his tongue. "Want to come inside and finish your coffee?"

Minho nodded, already taking his shoes off and kicking them into a neat pile in front of the door. 

They sat down at the small kitchen table and sipped on their coffees. 

"Is that your peach pit still?"

"Mhm, I'm not really sure what to do with it."

Minho furrowed his brows, "Shit, I never did teach you that day. Uhm, okay. Fill that bowl up with water and let it sit for 24 hours. Tomorrow you'll need to put the seeds in a plastic baggy in a layer of slightly damp paper towel with the date. And you leave it in the fridge for a few months, but never put apples in your fridge."

"How come?"

Minho chuckled, "One lesson at a time." 

"Fine," Hyunjin grumbled while getting up and grabbing the bowl of pits that had piled up, he filled the bowl full and set it beside the sink, returning back to the table. 

There were a few peaches, including the first peach pit he had ever collected and the one that he had removed from the peach he did unspeakable things with. 

"You should try and get some sleep, the real tedious work begins tomorrow."

"Are you going to sleep?" Hyunjin tilted his head. 

Minho shrugged, swallowing the last of his coffee and setting it on the table, "Also Hyunjin?"

"Mmm?" 

"Could I watch you paint sometime? I can't get over that you created that piece hanging in my kitchen."

"Yeah, of course, you can. It's not really an exciting process." 

"I bet it's fascinating. Are you enjoying having a VHS?" 

"Yes," Hyunjin smiled, "It's really nice to be able to watch movies at night."

"I'd imagine, have you ran out of movies to watch?"

"Not yet.”

"Okay, if you do just let me know. You can also charge movies to my account at the blockbuster in town if there is anything that you want to watch." 

"Thank you," Hyunjin nodded, "I'll ask first if there is one." 

"Okay," Minho smiled, "Just come into the house when you wake up tomorrow. I'm hoping it stays raining so the kitchen doesn't get too hot."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Hyunjin laid in bed, his thoughts and heart racing far too fast to be able to think clearly. He was so lost and yet so mesmerized with his time alone with MInho. 

He knows that he shouldn't be this happy about seeing this side of MInho. It felt so vulnerable. 

Minho smoked in front of him and even expressed his concern about Hyunjin leaving. He really needed to think this through. 

He liked Minho so much... 

Would he ever really be able to move on when he was only surrounded by everything that Minho, caring for his trees, forced to watch Minho and Jisung together. 

Hearing the bickering that he wished Minho never had to go through. 

He wanted Minho to be happy. Was it selfish that Hyunjin knew he could make him happy? 

🍑

Hyunjin woke up to the sound of rain pelting the windows and roof, light hardly shining through the dark-miserable clouds that rolled over the sky. He crawled out of bed and slipped on a black sweater and a pair of blue jeans with socks. He brushed his hair in the bathroom mirror and sighed at his reflection. 

Waking up alone was so dreary, he missed being touched. Missed touching someone. 

Was it possible to feel this way? Missing the feeling of skin on skin with another person. Even just holding somebody's hand would set his heart aflame. 

He glanced at the clock, shocked that he had slept in. His natural alarm clock was blocked out by the dark clouds. 

Slipping on his old shoes, he made his way to the main house, the delightful smell of peaches already pouring out of the opened patio door. 

Music playing over the countertop radio. 

"Morning," Minho chirped. Hands deep in a sink of peaches and water, washing each peach and setting them into a towel on the counter.

"What can I do to help?"

"Pour yourself a cup of coffee, and I'll show you the basics after you've had your morning dose of caffeine."

Hyunjin nodded and headed straight towards the cupboard that held the mugs. He grabbed his green mug and poured himself a black cup of coffee from the coffee pot that was under the cupboard. 

_Meow, Meow._

Anna greeted as she ran out the patio door, darting through the soft rain and under the trees for shelter. 

"Nothing stops that cat," Minho tittered, "You should see her in the snow, she digs a literal tunnel to catch the mice." 

"I wouldn't doubt it. She's always bringing me presents."

"Really?" Minho twisted around, wiping his wet hands on a tea towel, "Like birds and mice?"

Hyunjin curled both of his hands around the mug of coffee, "Mhm, every day at the same time she greets me at the garden with a present."

Minho's eyes softened, "Awe, she must really love you." 

"I thought it meant that she thinks I'm weak."

"Well, yes that would be correct. But she cares enough to look after you. She's never brought anyone but me gifts before."

Hyunjin smiled, he knew what that meant. She had never brought Jisung a _present_. Was it that she saw him as a capable human being or had she just not much cared for him. 

"Hmm," Hyunjin hummed, "Well, I'm glad she likes me, she's a very vocal cat."

Minho bobbed his head, placing another silver pot of water onto the burner. Hyunjin counted six pots, six, eighteen quart pots. It made so much more sense now as to why the kitchen was so large with so many appliances. This was no joke when it came to making jam.

"Can you help me bring up the jars from the basement?"

Hyunjin nodded and followed Minho downstairs. All the neatly stacked boxes downstairs were filled with glass sealer jars. Each box holds twenty of the perfect jam sized jars. They carried all of the boxes upstairs and Minho began washing them, twenty at a time and leaving them upside down on a red tea towel. 

"We'll make the jam first and then we'll do the canning after, jam making doesn't seem like it'd be hard, but it's tedious."

"What will we all be making?"

"Well, I want to make jam as well as some peach and apple sauce. And then we'll do the slices in syrup. So that I can make fresh cobblers and such throughout the year." 

"It sounds like a great way for all the peaches to not go to waste."

"The trees bore a lot more fruit than expected this year. We will be canning for days.” 

That was an understatement. Minho and Hyunjin spend a large majority of the morning, preparing the over-ripened peaches. They did a boiling method where you drop the peach into a pot of boiling water for 30-60 seconds, spoon it out and place it into an ice bath. Once this was done it was easy to just pull away the peels and stems, and used their fingers to pull out the pits one by one. There designated bowls for skins and pits filled up quickly, crushed peaches being tossed straight into the cooking pot. 

Once they had filled two large pots of peaches it was finally time to make the first batch of jam. Minho showed Hyunjin how much pectin and lemon juice to add into the pot and turned on the elements. They both mixed their own pots and until the fruit came to a rolling boil, tiny bubbles filling the surface. Now it was time to add in the sugar and allspice, mix, let heat to a rolling boil and let the mixture boil for another minute. 

They removed the pots from the heat and Minho showed Hyunjin how to removed the foam that developed off the top, saving it all in a large sealable Tupperware bowl. 

“Okay, now we need to pour the mixture immediately into these jars,” Minho pointed at the stacks of jars that were lined up on either side of the cupboard, freshly washed and waiting for this year's jam. 

They ladled the mixture in silence, concentrating on not spilling or overflowing the jars. And once the pots were almost emptied, Minho turned on the back burners that held pots of water with vinegar, and little metal trays on the bottom. 

He let the water get to a rolling boil before demonstrating to Hyunjin what a boiling water bath method was for canning. He made sure the jars were sealed but not sealed too tightly and proceeded to place the jars onto the rack with a specific jar holder that clasped around the ring of the jars so you didn’t burn your hands.

Once the water began to boil again, they set a timer for five minutes and waited patiently. Minho cleared a section on the island in the middle of the kitchen, laying down white towels onto the surface. After the timer went off he started plucking out the jars and setting them onto the island countertop. 

“Okay, now these need to stay untouched until tomorrow. We’ll check over each one carefully and if it's sealed it will get a label and put neatly in a box.”

Hyujin nodded, and they repeated the procedure until all two hundred jars of jam were filled and processed on the island in neat rows. Eight batches of jam later and it was nearly dinner time already. 

“I think we should just order in pizza,” Minho chuckled, leaning into the counter, “Do you have a preference on toppings?”

Hyunjin shook his head, grabbing his glass of water and taking a large gulp. 

“Okay, I’ll order something and we can run in and get it. Want to rent a movie?”

“Sounds good to me,” Hyunjin answered, finishing off the last of his glass of water. Nursing the slight headache that had been forming above his nose. 

He finished cleaning out the last silver pot and placed it on the stove, waiting for tomorrow's abuse. He wiped down the counters and the rest of the utensils. 

Hyunjin admired the jars of jam, it was a new skill that he hadn't realized was so easy. Canning your own foods? Simple and smart. But it was in fact tedious and time-consuming. The boxes of still filled peaches mocking him from their place on the floor. 

Hyunjins eyes grew in size as he stepped foot into the popcorn scented rental shop. Rows upon rows of VHS tapes waiting to be watched. Be kind, rewind plastered on the walls and movie cases. A slogan that was probably meant to subconsciously be drilled into others' heads. It would be a crime to go watch a movie and have to spend the next five minutes rewinding it.

“Ah! Minho it’s good to see you,” The older man behind the counter greeted, a wide grin wrinkling his face. "It's been so long since I've seen you around.”

“Steven, how are you doing these days?” Minho answered, walking up to the counter but he turned around quickly, looking over at Hyunjin, “You can pick anything you want.”

“It's been alright, Oh! This must be your new hired hand that’s been the talk of the town, they were definitely not lying that he’s pretty.”

Hyunjin could feel his cheeks burn, his heart heartbeat accelerating as an anxious sick feeling washed over him. Talk of the town? Why would he be the talk of the town? 

“Huh,” Minho shrugged, “I guess he kind of is pretty. His work ethic is a lot more charming than his looks though.”

Steven leaned further into the counter, “You’re one lucky man there, Minho. My wife would never allow that. Everyone’s curious if he’s like, well like you and Jisung.” 

Minho let out a huff of air, it wasn’t much of a laugh or a chuckle, but that he had found that statement rather insulting. 

“Mmm,” Minho replied, “Anyways, anything new worth renting?

Hyunjin was biting on his thumbnail, pretending to be completely lost in the sea of movie selections while he listened in on the conversation. 

“Here, we should get this one,” Minho picked up one of the cases that had a cartoon style, there were fairies and trees. It looked interesting. Minho flipped it around and read the back, “Mmm, It’s about humans killing the forest and the fairies are trying to protect it.” 

“Sounds sad,” Hyunjin hummed, extending his head to look at the cover more, “But, it sounds like a really good movie.”

Minho nodded his head, “Should we get any others?” 

Eventually, they had agreed on three different movies Fern gully, Babe, and Casper. All movies that tickled their fancies and looked like they were interesting. 

The cab of the Dodge Dakota smelt like pizza, it made Hyunjin’s stomach twist in hunger. The warm box resting on his lap, exactly where Minho had placed it while he got back into the truck. 

“I’m sorry that he asked a question like that,” Minho finally spoke, “It wrong of them to assume your sexuality just because you work for a gay person. And they are wrong for talking about as if your looks are the reason-”

“Minho,” Hyunjin smiled, lip curving while his eyes softened, “It’s okay.”

“I don’t want people to assume you’re gay because of me,” Minho sighed, index finger tapping anxiously on the steering wheel. “I wish they could see the person that you are. You are worth so much more than their petty town talk.”

Hyunjin turned his head, watching the trees that blurred on the edge of the highway. A soft blush creeping up onto his burning cheeks. His eyes and nose tingling as he blinked back the tears that blurred at his vision. 

He was such a baby. The slightest of kindness brings him to tears. 

“Thank you,” Hyunjin muttered sadly, “But, please don’t worry about it. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

Hyunjin continued to stare at the green trees, drops of water dripping down the window. The squeaky windshield wipers working hard at clearing away the pesky drops that clouded Minho vision. 

It was cruel that people could even define someone by the person that they choose to love in this world.

Being gay wasn’t a defining feature or trait that labelled them forever. Being gay wasn’t some glass closet that just became transparent when you came out to the people around you. The see-through walls leaving you visible to see but never really opening up allowing you to escape, trapped within those four walls. Only know as a gay person. Not the great mechanic that worked hard repairing the vehicles that demanded to be fixed. But the gay mechanic that was surprisingly good at his job. Not the incredible orchard owner that supplied the best peach jam in the area, but the gay peach owner who had a women's green thumb. 

It was cruel and exhausting. Working so hard towards an honourable title for yourself only to have your sexuality place like some permanent title. They weren't the gay mechanic or the gay orchard owner. 

They were Jisung and Minho. Real people. 

🍑

Hyunjin flopped himself down on the couch, his calves burning from standing on the hard kitchen floor all afternoon. A paper plate of pizza in his hands with a napkin while Minho turned on the first movie and sat down on the floral couch. A cushion of space between them. 

"Do you like cartoons?" Hyunjin questioned while swallowing the bite of pepperoni pizza. 

"They're kind of a guilty pleasure," Minho smiled. 

The trailers for the upcoming movies were so interesting and even funny, they ate in silence while watching them. The aroma of sweet peaches and pizza filling the living room area. 

Hyunjin bites at the inside of his cheek while stealing glances at Minho. He just looked so beautiful while he focused on the movie, slowly bringing his slice of pizza up to his mouth without his eyes moving from the screen. 

It was the purest thing that Hyunjin had ever witnessed.

He could feel his heart swelling in size, his palms sweating into the fabric that was pulled up over his hands. 

"Hyunjin?" Minho mumbled, eyes still glued to the screen, "I can feel you staring, is there something on my face?"

Hyunjin's lips parted, "Uh-uh no, I was admiring the umbrella tree that's beside you."

"Mmm," Minho hummed, "Would you like one for your place considering you like it so much?"

"Watch the movie," Hyunjin pouted, folding his arms over his chest. 

Minho chuckled and took another bite of his pizza. Hyunjin finally focused on the movie and found himself going through a series of emotions. It was such a deep storyline, that was written to subconsciously remind children what is happening to the world. The animals and spirits that were losing their home, and the trees that were being cut down in masses. 

It was heartbreaking. 

"Humans are cruel," Minho groaned while flopping himself back in his seat. He had quite literally been on the edge of his seat for the last half of the movie. 

'Mhm," Hyunjin nodded, "Are you done with your plate?"

Minho nodded, and Hyunjin reached forward to pick up the plate of the coffee table. But as he had done so, Minho leaned forward. They were so close from colliding into each other, close enough to feel each other's hot breath. Wide eyes scanning over each other. Hyunjin finally pulled away as he heard the front door click open. Grabbing the paper plate and stepping away from Minho. 

His heart was fucking racing. It felt like he had run a full mile on a hot summer day. How was that even possible? He hadn't even touched Minho. 

"Oh, Hyunjin. You aren't normally here this late," Jisung greeted while removing his work clothes. 

Hyunjin could smell cologne, a scent that didn’t belong to Minho or Jisung. Maybe it was just new. 

"Yeah, the kitchen is a mess so we got pizza and some movies," Minho answered, turning around the corner. He walked right up to Jisung and placed a small kiss onto his check and helped Jisung fold up his laundry and hang it onto the coat rack, asking him how his day had been. 

Hyunjin swallowed hard, the bitter reminder lingering on the back of his tongue.

Minho belonged to someone else, he was always out of the question. 

He threw out the paper dishes and looked at all of the jars that were still neatly set on the counter. He had worked so hard this summer, skin covered in blisters from the skin, muscles aching from walking the rows and collecting the peaches that sold faster than he could pick them from the trees. A new order each day. 

His days growing longer and longer, his dreams always interrupted by the presence of Minho. 

Would it be healthy to continue here like this? Daydreaming over somebody that was so close yet so untouchable. 

"Jisung's in the shower," Minho announced while walking into the kitchen, "I'll see what I can do about that umbrella tree, but you should learn to control your blushing. Some might get the wrong idea you know."

'Oh,'' Hyunjin muttered. Had it really been that noticeable? 

"You should get some sleep, we have another busy day tomorrow." 

Minho didn't wait for an answer before turning around and disappearing from the kitchen. Hyunjin could feel his heart drop into his stomach. It hurt, everything hurt. He wanted to pull Minho back to him. Hold him. Touch him. 

It wasn't fair. Anyone in the world and it had to be Minho. 

It wasn’t fucking fair. 

Hyunjin fell asleep crying that night his heart fucking aching. But little did he know that Minho was in the same sinking boat. Both trapped inside without being able to find each other while they sunk in the sea of feelings. 

It wasn't fucking fair. 

🍑

When Hyunjin woke up, it was still raining outside. The autumn sky still pouring out her tears onto the earth. It was good though, the rain was always a good thing. Mother nature's tears watered her, helped her thrive. Hyunjin wishes that his tears spilled into his pillow would help him thrive.

He got dressed in warm, comfortable clothes. A pair of tight high-waisted jeans and a baggy wool sweater and made his way to the main house. 

The front door was wide open again, the radio playing softly. He found himself wondering how long MInho had been awake for already. 

"Morning," Minho greeted, a black coffee mug in his hands. "I have to run into town to pick up more jars, once you've had your coffee would you start checking if the lids are sealed properly." 

Hyunjin nodded and went right for his coffee cup, filling it to the brim with black coffee. 

"Are you hungry?"

Hyunjin nodded his head, bringing the cup up to his lips. 

"I made some peaches and cream oatmeal."

Minho moved toward the bowl cupboard and dished out a generous amount of the soapy oatmeal into the white porcelain, sliding it over to Hyunjin.

He had never heard of peaches and cream oatmeal, but it smells delicious. He grabbed the spoon and took a bite, the flavour washing over him. It was heaven. 

"Wow,' Hyunjin breathed, "That's amazing. I never realized how many foods used peaches."

"Yeah, it's quite a universal fruit. Just wait until you try my cider in winter.”

Hyunjin hummed and spooned another mouthful onto his tongue, swallowing the sweet mixture. He continued to eat while Minho sipped on his coffee, he was shocked when he scrapped out the last bit and gulped down his coffee. He was so full.

"Want seconds?"

"No, thank you. I'm so full," Hyunjin smiled, placing a hand on his filled tummy. He wasn't lying, his stomach was already starting to ache from the meal that sat heavy. "So, how do I check lids?"

"Remove the metal ring and press down on the top of the lid, if it is sealed it should pop down and then back up. If it doesn't then it didn't seal and will be set aside for our personal fridge stock." 

Minho demonstrated, unscrewing the metal ring and pressed his finger down into the middle of the container. The metal bent down and popped back up. Minho put back on the metal ring and picked up a sheet of paper from a stack that wasn't there last night. 

"Okay, so now once it is checked and sealed, take one of these printed labels and stick it on as straight as you can." Minho peeled off one of the stickers, "It helps if you put the jar on its side and press the center of the sticker down and then roll it out on either side."

Hyunjin watched, it looked so easy. And the label was simple, yet cute. The orchard name and the flavour of jam underneath. 

"It's pretty simple," Minho smiled, "I won't be gone too long, so just try and get as many as you can done, okay?"

Hyunjin nodded and got to work immediately, unscrewing jars and checking the seal, and putting on the sticker. The sealed and labelled jars all got stacked back in their divided boxes. Packaged in sets of 20. 

Once he had gotten into a rhythm of it all, swaying to the music that played over the radio, it all went by incredibly fast. And before he knew it he was on the last stretch of jars, with six jars that hadn't sealed properly. 

He sat them on the counter where he was instructed and opened up the patio door wider, taking a small break before finishing the last of the jars. 

He was so thankful that it was raining, it made his heart hurt a little less. The calming aroma and sound of water droplets. 

"Hyunjin, can you come and help me for a minute?"

Hyunjin whipped around, watching as Minho struggled with a handful of pumpkins. 

"Pumpkins?" Hyunjin questioned. 

"Well, Halloween is around the corner. I thought we could carve pumpkins together? Jisung hates carving pumpkins, but I love carving them and then making pumpkin puree." 

Hyunjin started laughing and walked over to MInho, taking two of the three pumpkins from his filled arms and set them onto the table.

"I'll carve pumpkins with you if you let me help you make stuff with the pumpkin." 

"Deal," Minho smiled, "I just saw them on my way home and thought it was worth seeing if you'd carve them with me. I also got a lot of boxes that need to be brought in before the rain gets under the tarp." 

Hyunjin nodded, grabbing the biggest pumpkin that was in Minho's hands. Picking it up and putting it down onto the table, trying to ignore the way his hand had brushed against Minho's. 

Minho wasn't exaggerating, there were a ton of boxes that needed to be brought inside. 

It took nearly an hour to get all of the boxes into the house, all stacked neatly up against the dining room wall. Minho started washing the peaches and began two more large pots of jam. 

Hyunjin couldn't help but stare at Minho's hands that pressed into the peaches, juice leaking down his palms and wrists while he pulled out the pits, putting them into the bowl. 

It felt almost like it was his intention. As if Minho was being a lot more messier today on, plunging his index and middle finger into the middle of the peach. His other hand held it tightly. Tinted liquids flowing down his veiny arms. It was unfair. 

So unfair. Hyunjin wanted to lick up the sticky mess. 

The tension didn't disappear though, it only grew throughout the weeks that they canned peaches. Over a thousand jars of jam were now stacked down in the cold storage room, and they had begun on the peach slice canning. With one day in between for making the apple-peach sauce that was for Minho’s own personal stock. 

It was exhausting. There days merging together, constantly sticky in the peach juices. The pumpkins were neglected on the counter. Their planned treat for getting through the boxes of peaches. 

It had taken two weeks, two full weeks of canning and pitting peaches. And to say that Hyunjin was sexually frustrated was an understatement. He had resorted to getting off in the shower every night as he washed away the sticky peaches. Constantly reminded of Minho the moment he smelt the sweet liquid. 

But after two weeks they were finally putting the last jar of canned peaches into the storage room. A box of bagged peaches to be frozen in the deep freeze 

"Hyunjin?" Minho questioned, "Guess what?"

"Hmm?" Hyunjin leaned up against the cupboard 

"We're finally done with the peaches," Minho grinned, full-teeth on display. "We can pick the garden now!"

"Oh, shit," Hyunjin deadpanned at Minho, " My strawberries, how could I forget about my babies."

Minho chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’ve been checking on them. I'll bring out the milk crates from the shed and we can pick everything from the garden before the first frost comes. 

They picked everything, two milk crates of carrots and four milk crates of potatoes later they were finally moving onto the strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and squashes. Carrying everything inside and washing them in the sink. The carrots went into the fridge and the potatoes went downstairs to the cold storage room.

The spaghetti squashes were put into a wicker basket that sat beside the stove and a large majority of the fruit was frozen. The remainder of the fruit was washed and put into containers in the fridge. 

"That goes by so much faster having two people," MInho smiled, "Are you tapped out or do you want to start on the pumpkins?"

"Pumpkins, I’ve been so excited to carve them," Hyunjin beamed, grabbing a glass of cold peach tea from the blue pitcher. 

Minho smiled, and finally for the first time in days they sat down together and just enjoyed each other's company while they cleaned out the insides of the pumpkins and carved them. 

They laughed and smiled, not even realizing how late it had gotten once they were finished. 

And Jisung still wasn't home. 

Hyunjin could see that hurt that was on Minho's face, he wished he could wipe it away. 

**Winter -1995**

Hyunjin walked into the kitchen, rubbing his cold hands together and putting them up to his mouth, breathing onto them.

"Is it chilly out?"

Hyyunjin nodded his head slowly, removing his shoes and making his way to the coffee pot. Pouring himself a hot cup in his green cup. 

"You need better winter gear," Minho clicked his tongue, "We'll go to town this afternoon."

"I'll be fine."

"That's not what I asked, and you can drive. We don’t take your car enough.” 

Hyunjin nodded once again and brought the mug up to his lips, gulping down the warm bitter liquid. 

"So, have you spoken to Jisung?" Hyunjin questioned. 

"No," Minho responded, "It's been a few days."

"How's his father doing?" 

"Not great, last time we talked it sounded like it was getting worse."

"That sucks," Hyunjin breathed, biting down onto the bottom of his lip.

"It does," Minho agreed, "I'm going to go shower, there is a plate of breakfast in the microwave for you."

Hyunjin nodded, taking another sip of his drink. "I want to get more of the garden fence done and then I'll eat."

"Don't work yourself too hard without food in your system."

He hammered the posts down into the ground, creating a 4-foot white-picketed fence around the entirety of the garden. A net would go ontop to keep the deer from trampling sprouts again. It would help Minho in Hyunjin's absence. 

He worked away, getting lost in the trance of pounding down wooden posts into the semi-frozen. He wasn't used to cold weather like this, his fingers turning pink as they tingled. 

"Hyunjin," Minho called, "Hyunjin, come and eat before you get sick!"

"Shit," Hyunjin chuckled, dropping the hammer down into the dirt, "Coming!"

Minho shook his head disappointedly and went back into the house. 

"Don’t you get lonely always being in the orchard?" Minho asked, turning from the grid road that leads to the high-way. 

"Am I supposed to?"

"Well, you've been in the orchard for almost a full year. And you have no friends."

"I have you, and Anna. Even Jisung."

"Yeah, but that's not the same. Don't you want friends? Don't you have any family?"

"I have a dad," Hyunjin replied, "But he's not worth much. Just an alcoholic that probably hasn't even noticed my absence. And the only friend I ever had abandoned me for my girlfriend. So to answer your question, I’m perfectly content with the way things are now.”

"You've never mentioned that before," Minho side-eyed Hyunjin, his eyes softening. "That's really rough."

"Why talk about it, can't change the past," Hyunjin offered a warm smile, "It does nothing to dwell on the past. This year has been perfect in every way possible, so stop feeling pity for me."

Hyunjin bit down on his lip. He couldn't keep prolonging the inevitable. He was leaving, going to move forward and find a new town to settle down in. It would be best for him to forget about the orchard. Forget about Minho and the peaches. 

🍑

"Hyunjin!" Minho scolded, a pair of black mitts waving around his hands while he walked closer to the almost finished fence, "You always forget your gloves."

"I'm okay," Hyunjin chuckled, pounding in the last stretch of boards. The fence was finally finished. 

"Woah, you did a really good job," Minho smiled while he took the time to check out the fence, swinging open the gate. "It's so pretty."

"Thanks, I hope it helps you, you can hang a net to stop the deer a little better, but at least the rabbits and stuff won't be able to get in as easily, especially if Phillips goats get out again."

"That's so smart," Minho beamed, "It will help your garden thrive, I can't wait to see what you'll grow next year."

Hyunjin swallowed, chewing on his cheek. He nodded his head and gathered his tools, taking them back to the little shed that was off to the right of the garden. 

His hands were so cold, he should have worn his mitts. Hyunjin breathed on them and shoved them into his dickens jacket pockets. The tan plaid jacket was a gift from Minho during their shopping trip yesterday to keep him warmer in the winter. He was so thankful that Minho has gotten him so many warm items. 

"I can see your hands are cold, Hyunjin," Minho groaned, "Come inside for a mug of hot cider."

Hyunjin grinned playfully and nodded. He loved Minho's peach cider, it was the best way to warm up when he was cold and it tasted amazing. 

Minho turned over the burned and stirred the pot of heating liquid until it was bubbling. 

He ladled the hot drink into two mugs and handed one to Hyunjin who hurriedly wrapped his hands around the warm mug. His fingers absorbing the warmth almost instantly. 

"You should really take this time off to focus on your paintings or whatever you like to do for fun, not doing more work when you're supposed to be taking a break."

"I want to," Hyunjin answered quickly, "It's just a small list of things that I want to do."

Minho smiled into his cup, "You work yourself too hard, but go nuts if that's what you want."

He was so close to finishing up his small list of things. He wanted to build the fence and fix the eavestroughs so that they didn't overflow. He wanted to set up a better mechanism for catching the rainwater, as well as build a better barrier for the apple trees that have taken a beating from the storms in their unprotected spots. Maybe a temporary fence just until they were strong to withstand the strong winds that came from the mountains. 

He had just wanted to leave and feel at peace that Minho was thriving and not worrying about the same issues. 

Maybe he'd hire someone new and they'd do a better job than he ever could. 

"Hyunjin?" Minho questioned softly, "Are you okay?"

"No," Hyunjin answered truthfully, gripping onto the mug tighter. He needed to come clean, the guilt was eating him alive. "I'm going to be leaving before Christmas."

"And where would you go during a holiday?"

"Anywhere," Hyunjin looked down into his cup, "I just think it's time for me to move on from here and start my life somewhere.”

“I understand,” Minho sighed, and forced a half-smile, “I kind of figured you wouldn’t want to stay. It’s not like I can stop you, but please stay for Christmas.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Hyunjin furrowed his brows while he drank the last of the cider, “I think I’m going to retire for the night.”

Minho nodded, and Hyunjin sat his mug on the counter and left. His temporary sanctuary awaiting him, he didn’t take off his clothes and crawled into the bed, the cold blankets becoming his only source of comfort while he cried into his pillow. That stupid umbrella tree mocking him from beside the TV. 

He had really been given an umbrella tree, and he hated it so much. Hate that it reminded him of Minho every time he looked over at it. 

Hyunjin fell asleep, body curled up in the blankets that had collected his body heat and warmed. Face smushed into the warm pillow, his dreams filled with Minho like usual. When he woke in the middle of the night, it was disgruntling. His body reacting to the sexual dream that had played out on the back of his eyelids. He sleepily reached under the waistband of his pants and palmed himself under the warm blankets. 

Eyes still closed while he stroked himself slowly in his sleepy-horny state. 

When he awoke in the morning, his hand was still inside of his pants with dried cum all over his fingertips and the back of his hand. He could hardly remember walking up and falling back asleep, but he could remember the sensual dream that left him so needy in the dead of night. 

His own dreams had become his worst enemy. He had lost count of the dreams that he had of Minho. They shared a life together in his dreams. But god was it heartbreaking when he woke up each day to see Minho with somebody else. 

The days grew shorter and colder and Hyunjin continued to work on his short to-do list, he built a trap that would collect the water from the eavestroughs into plastic barrel drums. And another small funnel that would collect the rainwater. It was a nice way to water the garden and the plants. Especially when they were going through a bit of a dry spell, it was always safer to have a collection of water just in case. 

Next was the apple tree barrier that he built out of sheets of fibreglass siding, metal rods placed down to hold them on the ground, slid into place so that they were easily moveable and able to be taken down as quickly as they were put up. 

And the last thing he was working on was working on was repairing the barriers that protected the beehives from the rainy seasons. 

But just as the days merged together. The days of December were disappearing before their eyes, Minho making every excuse in the book for them to spend as much time as possible together whereas Hyunjin wanted to be alone. His bed becoming the only warm place that made him feel safe and secure, the white sheets over his frame while he just stared at that stupid umbrella tree. 

It was late. But he was thirsty and he knew there was a jar of peach cider in the fridge that he could drink. He just wanted to sleep, but it didn't seem like it would come tonight, so his tube-tv played one of the VHS movies he had randomly picked out of the drawer, but his eyes weren’t paying attention. 

It had become background noise in the absence of the rain. 

Winter was so cold and bitter. But so was life. 

Hyunjin got out of bed, putting on his plaid jacket and clutching it closed while he slipped on his worn-out shoes. He hoped that Minho was either awake watching a movie in the living room or sleeping. He didn’t exactly want to get trapped in a conversation but the Tupperware bowl of mashed potatoes and peach cider was far too tempting. 

He slid open the patio door, greeted by Minho leaning into the kitchen island, head pressed into his hands. 

He looked up slowly, intoxicated eyes looking over at Hyunjin. 

“Hey,” Minho slurred. 

“Hey,” Hyunjin answered, “I couldn’t sleep and wanted some cider.” 

Minho nodded his head and laughed, “You love my cider, like a lot. Hyunjin what else do you like a lot?”

Hyunjin bit at his cheek. Minho was definitely intoxicated, and it wasn't the pretty kind of intoxicated. He looked so broken, his eyes glossy and swollen like he had been crying all evening. His cheeks puffy and red, visibly even in the kitchen that wasn’t lit up. 

Hyunjin flicked on the switch and moved closer to the counter, an empty bottle of whiskey was tipped over on its side. A glass-half-full in reach of Minho's hands. 

“I like a lot of things,” Hyunjin answered while grabbing his mug from the cupboard. 

“Like that mug,” Minho pointed out, trying to stand up straight against the cupboard, “And my mash potatoes, you like those. But you know what you don’t like?”

“Hmm?”

“Me. You don’t like me. You’re leaving me,” Minho choked, the words spilling out with the tears that fell down his cheeks, “Why do you want to leave me so badly?” 

“Minho,” Hyunjin breathed, biting back the tears that were forming in his own eyes. 

Minho fell forward into the cupboard, sobbing as he reached for the glass of liquor and brought it up to his trembling lips, barely being able to choke down a mouthful of liquor, dribbling down his chin and onto the counter-top. 

“How can you be so perfect? So warm and delicate, so passionate about the same things as me. So stunning in everything that you do. How am I supposed to not fall in love you?” Minho spilled his thoughts, the words falling out from his mouth no filter like he hadn’t even fully realized that Hyunjin was really there in the kitchen with him. 

Hyunjin brought a hand up to his mouth, masking the disgusting sob that he wanted to let out as he pressed him back into the fridge. His heart was breaking, shattering like the lighting that filled the summer skies. He had always dreamed of a confession, but not like this. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Minho wept, “Please don’t leave me. I know it’s selfish but I need you.”

“Minho,” Hyunjin mumbled, stepping towards the mess that was dissolving onto the counter, “Minho, let me help you to bed.”

Minho bounced his head, while Hyunjin looped his arm around his shoulder and half carried half dragged Minho to his bedroom. It was the first time that he had ever actually been inside of their bedroom. It was a lot more different than he would have expected, a room that was made for literally sleeping. A brown dresser with a vanity, matching nightstands and a queen-size bed. But what had really stood out was the lack of colour and plants, it was just so white and brown. So simple. 

Hyunjin tried to rest Minho down onto the bed gradually, but Minho pulled him down with him. Luckily Hyunjin had caught himself from falling right on top of him, a hand on either side of Minho's head. Minho stared up at him with miserable eyes, tears forming again.

“Hyunjin,” Minho croaked. “Hyunjin. Please if you’re going to leave me, just kiss me once. Just once.” 

“Minho. I can’t do that,” Hyunjin whined, “I can’t do that to Jisung.” 

“Please,” Minho choked out while blinking away heavy streams of tears that flowed down the side of his head. 

Hyunjin felt his heart clench in pain, every bone in his body breaking would hurt a lot less than this.

The person he loved was literally begging for him, confessing his love. But he was drunk, so fucking drunk that Minho probably didn’t even know what he was saying or thinking. What he was saying could possibly not even be the truth, but just false emotions because he was upset that Hyunjin was leaving. 

Kissing him would be so utterly wrong, but god he was so tired of not being selfish, but at what cost was it alright to be a little selfish?

“Please, I won’t let you go until you kiss me,” Minho slurred, hand clutching into the plaid sleeve of Hyunjins sleeve. 

The grip was weak, hardly one that could keep Hyunjin trapped here forever, but he didn’t fight it. Instead in leaned in slowly, so fucking slowly that by the time that he had connected their lips he felt like he was head was literally spinning, his head fuzzy and warm while his chest raced. 

He tasted of peach cider and whiskey, slobbery lips smearing into Hyunjins. 

He had done it. He kissed Minho when he was in this state. 

Hyunjin pulled back, rolling off the bed quickly, wiping his lips with his index finger arched. 

“I’m so sorry,” Hyunjin breathed before leaving the room. 

He was a horrible fucking person, how could he do that? Jisung was with his dying father, and here Hyunjin was kissing his fiance.

Hyunjin needed to leave as soon as he could. 

🍑

When Hyunjin finally came into the house the next day, Minho was leaning against the cupboard, his face as pale as a ghost. 

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin questioned. 

“Yeah,” Minho groaned, “Just got a little smashed last night, that peach cider is kind of deadly. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin lied. Doing his usual walk to the mug cupboard and grabbing his green mug. “What about you?”

“I don’t even remember going to bed. Must have slept like a log after a few too many glasses,” Minho jokes, his dry laugh coming out muffled and hoarse. 

He looked rough, but then again who wouldn’t after last night. But someone somewhere had heard Hyunjins pleas, but Minho thankfully didn’t seem to remember last night at all. The next few weeks would be bearable. They would get through it together. 

They weren’t meant to be together and the faster that they were apart the better. 

Every day went on normally, But Hyunjin was struggling. The guilt that he felt eating him alive, every smile on Minho’s face reminding him of the night he had completely fallen apart. His sparkling eyes filled so many hot tears, the whites of his eyes bloodshot from crying so hard. The sounds of him choking on his own sobs of pain. 

They were both so broken, hiding behind their masks. Trying to hide the pain that they both shared. 

Jisung wasn’t home for Christmas, and he wasn’t home for new years. 

Eventually, the calls to the house stopped completely. 

🍑

They were both in the newest orchard section that was cleared out and prepared last year, the peach trees that he had started in his home lined up for the rows that they would be planted into. The best time to plant the trees was at the end of winter, right before spring. 

Hyunjin had already stayed longer than he had promised. The days of January already counting down on the calendar, spring flowers threatening to appear every day while the cold air warmed. 

He wanted to leave, but he didn’t want to leave Minho alone. Not with Jisung still being with his family. 

They dug holes in the hard ground for most of the morning, neither of them speaking a word. Until Minho let out a frustrated cry and shoved the shovel into the dirt so many times that Hyunjin lost count, stabbing the ground and tossing the shovel as he collapsed to the ground. The most heart-breaking sob slipping from his trembling lips. 

“Minho,” Hyunjin gasped, rushing to his side. Kneeling down to his level as Minho continued to sob and hit the ground with his hand, “Minho? Are you okay?”

“He’s gone,” Minho shouted angrily, “He’s just fucking gone, Hyunjin.” 

“Whose was gone?”

“Jisung,” Minho sobbed, placing his head into his hands, “He’s never coming home. He left me. Everyone’s leaving me.”

Hyunjin bit down onto the inside of his cheek and held out a hand to Minho, “Come on, let’s go inside.”

Minho took his hand and they walked in silence back to the house. Minho sniffled while Hyunjin handed him a glass of whiskey cider and poured himself one as well. 

“I’ve known he wasn’t coming back for a month or two now,” Minho spoke, index finger tapping onto the mug, “It felt like a dream-like it didn’t happen you know?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You’d leave me too.”

“No,” Hyunjin breathed, “No, I wouldn’t.”

“Then why did you leave when you kissed me. You looked so disgusted.” 

“Minho…”

“The worst part was that his dad was never sick, Hyunjin. He was stalling until he could sell the mechanic shop right under my nose. It was so obvious that he was having an affair with that young mechanic he had hired. I was so stupid.”

“You were not stupid. You’re the farthest thing from stupid.”

“I am. I was spending my days feeling so guilty because I was falling in love with someone new, while he was sleeping with someone behind my back. “

“There is a lot to unpack here,” Hyunjin sighed, chin trembling on the verge of crying, “But first, Minho. I wasn’t disgusted with you, I was disgusted with myself. You were in such a vulnerable state and I took advantage of you and then proceeded to pretend it never happened while you clearly remembered everything. And secondly, what a fucking piece of shit. I can’t believe that I spent so many nights awake trying to spare his feelings. I just wanted you to be happy.

“Hyunjin,” Minho sniffled, “You, you didn’t find it disgusting-”

“No,” Hyunjin cut him off, “Not even in the slightest. I had wanted to kiss you for so long, truthfully I would have kissed you the first day that we met if given the opportunity.”

Minho sniffled, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. Anna came through her cat door, chirping and jumped into her cat tree. They both chuckled at the adorable black fluff ball. 

“Can I comfort you in anyway?” Hyunjin questioned warmly, stepping closer to the sniffling mess. “I know it hurts right now. But, I’ll be here for you okay?”

“You won’t leave?” Minho looked up at Hyunjin with wide teary eyes. 

“No,” Hyunjin shook his head, blinking slowly, “You told me that you needed me, but it’s really me who needs you.”

Minho didn’t waste any more time, sealing the space between them while he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin. They stood in the kitchen just holding each other, taking in the warmth of their connected bodies that they had both dreamed about for so long. 

Hyunjin just wanted to be here for Minho, wanted to be his comfort and his safe place. He couldn’t even imagine what kind of emotional dread that Minho was going through. He had just lost his first love and in the most heart-wrenching way. 

Hyunjin would be better than the first. He would do better. Minho would never have to feel this kind of heartbreak again. 

That night Minho pleaded to stay with Hyunjin, falling asleep to a movie while curled up in the warmth of Hyunjin arms. 

Hyunjin brushed his fingers into Minho’s hair sweetly while he just watched him sleep so peacefully. The untouchable now in arms reach, and he was never going to let go. 

**Summer 1996 - { Bonus }**

Warm, calloused hands wrapped over Hyunjin’s face while he was crouched down weeding underneath a peach tree, “Guess who.” the honey voice spoke, excitement laced in their words. 

Hyunjin chuckled, reaching up to touch the hands that blocked his sight, fingers brushing over the hand, pretending as if he didn't know, “Hmm, Mr. Phillips? When'd you take a fancy to me.”

“Wrong,” Minho chuckled, “You get two more chances.”

"Is it...My boyfriend?"

"Closer…"

“Peaches?”

Minho pulled his hands away and made a disgusted noise, “You’re gross.” 

“You’re gross,” Hyunjin mocked, twisting his body around and placing his hands on Minho’s hips, looking up at him, “I’m not gross when you're begging for me to call you that in bed though.” 

“I’m not the one who fucked a peach,” Minho taunted, resting his hands down onto Hyunjins shoulder. 

“Haha, very funny,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “I don’t even know why I told you that.”

“It’s cute,” Minho murmured, his hand coming up to brush over Hyunjin’s jawline, brushing away the short strands of black hair that were growing back out, “You look so pretty like this.” 

“Mmm,” Hyunjin hummed, pressing his cheek further into the hand that he loved so much. The rough texture on his soft skin always set him off in the worst ways. Thick veins bulging and wrapping around Minho’s forearm, noticeably present while he held Hyunjin's face in the palm of his hand. 

“Let me fuck your face,” Minho smirked, tongue running over his bottom lip. "Fuck, you look so pretty.”

Minho rubbed his thumb roughly over Hyunjin bottom lip, dragging his lip down enough to shove his thumb into his mouth. Hyunjin ran his tongue over the sweet digit that tasted of peaches, eyes fluttering while he continued to stare up at Minho who towered over hun. 

The peach tree branches swayed in the wind that happened to be relentless this year. The chittering of leaves smacking into one another, while the peaches swayed dangerously, nothing but a stem holding them in place. 

Hyunjin gagged around the girth that filled the back of his throat, tears gliding freely down his stretched out cheeks, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth. Minho’s hand gripping a handful of black hair while he held Hyunjin’s face in place while he fucked him so beautifully. 

Minho’s head rolled back, deep moans and cusses falling from his pretty pink lips.

“I don’t want to cum yet,” Minho whined, pulling Hyunjin’s head back with a rough tug. His saliva-coated cock springing back into its upright position, resting up against his chest. Strands of drool still leaking down the shaft. 

Hyunjin coughed, built-up drool dripping down his chin into the grass that stained the knees of his faded denim jeans. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, slowly, collecting some of the saliva that lingers and rolled it on his tongue. “Kiss me,” Hyunjin demanded, soft pleading eyes looking up at Minho. 

Minho dropped down to Hyunjin’s level, knees cracking while he grabbed Hyunjin cheeks in between his thumb and index finger, tongue darting straight into Hyunjins mouth. Tongues swirling together, while they moaned and groaned into the sloppy kiss. 

“I want your cock inside of me,” Minho panted, palm pressing down into Hyunjin’s cock, kneading the spot gently. 

Hyunjin moaned, “Fuck, Minho. You always speak so dirty.”

“It’s not my fault your cock feels so good,” Minho shivered, “Come on, let’s do it right here. I want to ride you under the peach trees.”

Minho continued to knead as Hyunjin’s thighs trembled, the jeans were too restricting he needed them off now. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin whined, “Fuck, okay, okay, do it.”

Minho snickered and started to unbutton Hyunjin's jeans. Pulling them off and groaning as they got stuck around his ankles. 

"Stupid clothes," Minho groaned. 

Hyunjin couldn't help but giggle, reaching down to help get his clothes unstuck at his ankles. Pulling his shirt off in a single movement. 

"I'll never get over how you look shirtless," Minho breathed, his hand extending out to push over Hyunjins bare chest. Fingertips barely skimmed the surface before Minho got distracted again, gripping into Hyunjin's hips roughly. 

"Minho," Hyunjin groaned, squirming his hips, "Stop teasing."

"I'm admiring," Minho corrected, "Am I not allowed to cherish my beautiful boyfriend?"

"Cherish me while you're riding my dick," Hyunjin rolled his eyes, reaching up to curl his hands around Minho's neck, fingers twisting into the hair above the nape of his neck. 

Minho tsked, looking down at Hyunjins twitching cock. Brushing his thumb over the slit, lips curving upwards as it twitched under his touch. 

Hyunjin moaned, biting on his lip while he pushed his hips upwards into the touch. 

"Hyunjin?"

"Hmm?"

"How did the peach feel?"

"Good, like really good. It was so warm and wet..."

"Mmm, can you show me?" Minho questioned tilting his curiously. "We don't exactly have lube hanging out in the orchard, so being messy might you know, work in our favour?"

Hyunjin nodded his head slowly, biting at his lip, "Yeah… Yeah I can show you." 

He felt embarrassed and vulnerable now laying completely naked on the ground, the cold damp grass pressing into his shoulder blades, watching as Minho searched for a ripe peach. After picking a peach, Minho turned back with a smirk, waving the peach in hand before walking back over and tossing the peach

“Ack!” Hyunjin squeaked, flinching his entire body while catching the peach. “Dick.”

Minho snickered, “Yeah, but you love me.”

“I do,” Hyunjin agreed, sitting himself up in a sitting position, “Can you get undressed already? It’s not fair that I’m the only naked, my ass is getting wet from the grass.” 

Minho shook his head, “Hyunjin, you have such a way with words. A true poet.”

Hyunjin pouted his lips, scowling up at Minho while he unbuttoned his plaid so unbearable slowly. He pulled the shirt from his arms and dug his fingers between the leather and clasp of his belt, unbuckling and leaving it dangling from the jean loops as he pulled down his jeans, tugging the thick denim past his ankles. 

Hyunjin would never get over the way Minho looked beyond the clothes, especially his thighs. So perfect and round, a thick layer of muscle that was perfect to be marked up with invisible kisses and love bites. Hidden away for only the two of them to know about. It reminded him of the first time they had really slept together, the way he kissed and admired every inch of skin of Minho's body. An entanglement that had been thought and planned carefully. 

Hyunjin's first time. 

Minho's first time with someone new. 

It was so delicate and slow, so much kissing that left their lips chapped and dry for weeks after. It wasn't perfect by any means, they laughed a lot. Like a lot. 

Hyunjin busting into a fit of giggles when Minho accidentally touched too close to his armpits. Minho ended bumping his head into the headboard while he was trying to switch positions. 

It was a mess. But they were happy. 

It only got easier after that. After the first time it had always just felt a lot more relaxed, always having sex in the weirdest of places, quickies in the kitchen or the art studio. It was exciting. They were happy and spontaneous, filled with the fresh excitement of being a new couple. 

Hyunjin dug his two fingers into the peach, juice spilling down his hands while Minho watched curiously. Intoxicated love glazing over his dark chocolate eyes. Hyunjin pulled out the pit and discarded it on the ground beside them. Extending out his juice coated fingers out, smearing them over Minho’s unsuspecting lips. 

Minho furrowed his brows but parts his lips. The sweet fingers resting against his teeth and tongue. 

“Suck,” Hyunjin encouraged, smiling warmly.

So he did, he sucked on the fingers and swallowed the sweet saliva that built in the back of his throat. Eye closing as he really got into it, tongue scraping over the fingers and whimpering when they were pulled away. 

Hyunjin pressed them back into the peach, scissoring the hole a little. The flesh of the peach stretching and pulling around the opened hole. 

“Maybe we should just go get the lube,” Hyunjin muttered, while rubbing his fingers together, “It’s pretty sticky, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Minho groaned, leaning forward, wetting his lips, “I’ve already stretched myself for you.”

Hyunjin closed his eyes, and smiled, “Of course, you planned this.”

Minho nodded his head, “Mm, after you told me about what you did with the peach last summer. I just couldn’t get it out of my head, how hot you’d look like that. Just fucking a peach while thinking about me.”

Minho placed his hand on top of Hyunjin’s guiding the peach while he leaned in closer, sealing the lingering space, the predator closing in on the prey's tempting lips. The peach slid down over the tip, earning a delicate series moan. Juices dripping down the shaft. 

“Fuck,” Minho groaned deeply, nipping at Hyunjin’s plump bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth before darting his tongue into Hyunjins mouth. 

Minho pushed down on Hyunjin’s hand, forcing the peach down further and further while Hyunjin moaned into the kiss, cock twitching relentlessly. Hyunjin reached up, his free hand travelling up the inside of Minho’s thigh. Nails scratching along the tender skin, skimming over the previous reddened marks. 

Minho pulled away from the kiss, eyes watching the peach that glided up and down of the cock. A mess of peach juice pooling at the base of Hyunjin’s cock, “Fuck. That's hot.”

“Mmm,” Hyunjin hummed, pulling his hand up higher, pushing his fingers over Minho’s wet hole. Pressing his fingers inside, shocked at how it was inside. Warm-thick lube coating his slender fingers while he pumped them in and out slowly, curving while he searched for the right to poke his fingers. 

"Fuck… it's so thick…"

Minho moaned, leaning his body forward and pushing Hyunjin down onto his back. One hand placed above Hyunjin's shoulder and the other resting onto his chest while he rocked his hips with the rhythm of Hyunjin's penetrating fingers. 

"Come on fuck me, peach boy," Hyunjin taunted, eyes fixated on the flexed thighs that tightened around his hips. He neglected the peach that rested on his cock, his hand darted out to brush over Minho's thighs. 

Fuck, he loved those thighs. 

Especially in the tight denim jeans that he wore almost every day even in the heat of summer. 

Minho snickered, "Peach boy? You're such a brat." He dipped his head down and darted his tongue between Hyunjin's lips, kissing him for only a moment before pulling back again. "Open your mouth."

Hyunjin did as he was told with furrowed brows, eyes lowering in curiosity. Minho grabbed the peach, moving it to the entrance of Hyunjin's mouth. 

"Bite it."

Hyunjin did, sinking his teeth down into the flesh of the fruit. Juice dripped down the sides of his cheeks while Minho lined himself up with Hyunjin's cock and lowered himself slowly. 

A muffled moan was followed by a high-pitched whimper when Minho started to rock his hips back and forth, his hole stretching around the cock while he moved, rolling his hips and grinding them down. Riding out his pleasure, the pulsing cock pressing into every spot that felt good, building pressure and clouding over his head. 

Hyunjin came first, groaning and moaning, chest rising and falling roughly while his nails dug deeper into Minho's thighs. Cocking twitching and releasing while Minho continued to move his hips, his own soft moans turning into deep grunts and groans. Panting hard while he collapsed forward. 

Hyunjin felt the warmth spread out over his tummy, he brushed his hand over Minho's back in soft circles while Minho plucked the peach from his mouth. 

Hyunjin coughed, licking at his wet lips, cheeks sticky and tight from the drying juice. He stretched open his jaw a few times, tongue swiping over his top teeth. 

"How're you feeling?" Hyunjin spoke warmly, reaching to brush his fingers into Minho's dark hair. 

"Good," Minho hummed, "Really good."

"That's good," Hyunjin whispered, lifting his head and pressing a kiss to Minho's forehead, "We should go shower and get cleaned up before you get a tummy ache. I can't imagine how bad cum and peach juice is for you."

"How'd I get so lucky," Minho coos, while sitting up again. 

"That's my line," Hyunjin pouted, scowling his face. 

"You won't feel lucky when you meet my family next," Minho teased. 

"Awe! Come on don't remind me after we just had great sex," Hyunjin whined, reaching out to tickle at Minho's side. 

He squeaked and squirmed, falling back onto the grass beside Hyunjin while they laughed together. 

They were happy together, so incredibly in love in the most cliche, cheesy way possible. 

  
  



End file.
